Corazón sobre hielo
by Samara-Lestrange
Summary: Una gran ciudad. Un pasado muy oscuro. Y la sonrisa cálida de una joven mujer. ¿Basta eso para curar un corazón herido? AU SokkaxSukix¿? Pronto Zutara Capítulo4:Problemas con sabor a fresa
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí está mi nuevo fic como siempre me gustó la pareja Suki/Sokka (Tanto como el Zutara :P) creo que un fic de ellos dos puede dar muchos aspectos interesantes. Y lamento la demora con Ella es mi pecado, o.o les juro que la inspiración no me llega XD aunque veremos como me va con éste.**

**¿Se me olvida algo?**

**Ah, bueno, tengo que admitir que estoy incumpliendo mi promesa de actualizar cada dos semanas T.T pero haciendo caso a mi pobre patética mente les suplico que opinen sobre este nuevo ff. Así que espero que cuando vuelva me hayáis dejado algún mensajito (Samara haciendo pucheros) Ahh…por cierto creo que el título ya existía en alguna película o.o no estoy segura XD pero por si acaso ahí tá :P**

**Disclaimer: **No, Avatar y Aang no son míos...y no los quiero al que quiero es a Zuko XD

* * *

**CORAZÓN SOBRE HIELO**

Capítulo 1. Inicio

"_Ahora eres libre, y yo no._

_Ahora tienes paz, y yo no._

_Ahora estás muerta, y yo no."_

Esas eran las reflexiones que inundaban la mente de aquel joven, su cálido aliento subió como vapor, sus manos entumecidas ligeramente por el frío se hallaban refugiadas en los cómodos bolsillos de su abrigo. Mil y un palabras y memorias vacías rondaban su cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra vez…como cada ocasión en la que después de las clases se pasaba un momento por la pista de patinaje.

Reviviendo un pasado que nunca podría repetirse, esas sensaciones que no podría vivir nunca más…El lugar estaba desolado, tan solo con unas cuantas parejas deslizándose por el hielo, y aún así manteniendo el silencio en el lugar, un silencio que le perturbaba y que tan solo lo sumergía más en sus pensamientos.

El joven de mirada azul aspiró el frío ambiente, dejando que el aire entrara cortando sus pulmones, no entendía porqué aquel odioso sentimiento, esas odiosas memorias lo sofocaban tanto, tampoco lograba comprender porqué siempre regresaba a la pista, sabiendo que tan solo se dañaba a sí mismo...Se alejó del pálido hielo para ir a sentarse en una de las bancas más cercanas, ajustó su mochila sobre sus hombros antes de caminar pesadamente hasta el asiento de madera.

Nuevamente allí, otra tarde más en la que tan sólo se limitaba a presenciar cómo los patinadores se deslizaban sobre las finas cuchillas de sus patines, envidiando su libertad. Simplemente un espectador que trataba de avivar los vestigios del pasado…mantener viva la sonrisa de su madre, no perder aquel recuerdo de esa maravillosa mujer, tratar de sentir nuevamente las caricias y sollozos de ella…de esa mujer que le dejó, a él, a su hermana…y sobre todo…a su padre.

Debería sentirse orgulloso, incluso eufórico por las recientes noticias que le habían dado, las pruebas que había hecho para entrar al equipo de artes marciales de la universidad habían sido aprobadas, podía comenzar sus entrenamientos desde el lunes con sus compañeros...Nunca había sido malo para los deportes, y menos cuando se trataba de la defensa personal, algo en lo que su padre le había iniciado años atrás.

Pero hace cinco meses su vida se había desmoronado por completo, todo lo que conocía como vida y familia dejó de tener sentido para él…

Su madre, Natsuki Masahiko había sido una excelente patinadora sobre hielo en sus buenos años, de adolescente ya había participado en muchas competiciones olímpicas, y varias medallas y trofeos aún eran conservadas en el ático de su casa…Pero la dulce joven abandonó su carrera en la pista, porque su corazón había sido robado por un joven apuesto, con el cual años más tarde se casaría y formaría una familia. Agraciada y delicada mujer, su madre…

-Todo comenzó tan solo como una enfermedad…-suspiró Sokka Masahiko exhalando el aire levantando más vapor por su boca.

Una enfermedad interna y grave, que poco a poco fue consumiendo la vida de su madre, hasta apagarla por completo hacía ya cinco meses, meses en los cuales su padre, cobarde e incapaz de sobrellevar la muerte de su maravillosa y querida Natsuki, decidió salir de la ciudad por temor a seguir en un lugar donde tantos recuerdos quedaban de ella.

Ajena a ese sentimiento, y creyendo que lo mejor era ayudar a su padre en su desesperación, su hermana, Katara, fue con él a iniciar sus estudios secundarios en Londres. El joven de cabellos castaños miró entristecido el enorme reloj que se hallaba sobre la pared pintada de blanco...tenía que irse, Rezo de seguro estaba esperándolo, ese perro era leal y fiel pero a cambio de una gran dosis de alimento.

Sokka se estiró levemente antes de ajustarse la ropa para salir de las instalaciones, caminó hasta llegar al vestíbulo de entrada y caminó cerca de un enorme estante de cristal donde se exponían fotografías antiguas, medallas y trofeos de los excelentes patinadores que habían pisado aquel lugar.

Los reflectores iluminaban apropiadamente una bella imagen, una que significaba mucho para el joven. Una muchacha de ojos azules, cabellera castaña que caía sobre sus hombros con gracia, vestida en un delicado vestido celeste de patinadora cargaba triunfante una copa de oro, tras ella se veían a varias jovencitas que llevaban sus patines sobre los hombros y se sentía la alegría que seguramente ella sentía por haber ganado...Debajo de la imagen en blanco y negro estaba grabado: Natsuki Tsurigame- campeona nacional de patinaje en figura sobre hielo-1981

Sintió sus ojos entrecerrarse ante la fotografía que tenían allí en la pista, desvió la mirada tratando de salir lo más pronto posible, la mochila en sus hombros le pesaba pero no tanto como el vacío que inundaba su estómago al recuerdo de lo que alguna vez tuvo, una madre que lo esperase con los brazos abiertos al llegar a casa, añoraba a esa madre que con cariño le había llevado tantas veces a ese lugar, aún pequeño pero ya sabía patinar muy bien, claro…teniendo una maestra como era ella…

Con paso cansado salió por las enormes puertas hasta ser recibido a un ambiente un poco más cálido, a una tarde otoño en el centro de la ciudad de Osaka, los edificios altos parecían tocar el cielo rosado, que tenía matices de rojo y púrpura. Los árboles lucían su follaje marchito que de vez en cuando era derrumbado con gracia por la brisa rozando con sutileza a las personas que monótonamente caminaban por las calles de la moribunda ciudad.

Las jovencitas colegialas ya paseaban por la avenida principal, inundando el paisaje con sus uniformes de colores. Sokka, decidió que lo mejor sería comprar algo de comer, no se sentía de ánimos para lidiar con la cocina, se detuvo un momento ante un cruce y examinó en las profundidades de sus bolsillos esperando hallar algo de dinero para detenerse en algún lugar para comprar sus alimentos. Afortunadamente alcanzó a reunir lo suficiente para costearse una buena comida. Sonrió levemente antes de comenzar a cruzar la avenida hacia uno de sus restaurantes favoritos.

Pasó por delante de varias tiendas, pero mantuvo su vista fija en una heladería con enormes vitrales en los cuales se hallaba dibujado con letras góticas el nombre del local: 'Sinistra', dentro se veía un ambiente tranquilo, algo oscuro, pero se notaba acogedor…En una mesa cercana a la ventana estaba una pareja muy acaramelada, dándose sus muestras de afecto, Sokka frunció el ceño molesto, en aquella mesa incontables veces se había sentado con su madre y hermana para degustar su helado favorito en las tardes de verano, el de chocolate era su favorito y el de frutilla el de Katara. Pero su madre siempre pedía coco o vainilla, deseaba poder detenerse a tomar un café, pero estaba retrasado, tenía que apurar el paso…

Un par de niños pasaron corriendo cerca suyo casi derribando a una señora regordeta que llevaba sus compras en ambos brazos, el joven no dio mayor importancia hasta que al dirigir su vista hacia donde los chiquillos habían huido, observó que el lugar de comida rápida al que solía ir estaba cerrado, en el interior todas las luces estaban apagadas…las puertas cerradas, y obviamente sin comida para que el ordenara.

-Demonios, no ahora…-dijo el sintiendo el impulso de tirar la puerta porque su estómago ya comenzaba a gruñirle. Acercó sus manos hasta los cristales de la puerta y trató de pensar en algún otro lugar donde poder ir a comer…

Resignado comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, esperando encontrar en el camino algo de comer, los cafés estaban llenos, claro siendo aproximadamente las seis de la tarde no podía culparlos. Sus pasos eran acompañados por una delicada brisa que ondeaba levemente el abrigo café que llevaba puesto…

Al fin pareció hallar un lugar que parecía prometedor…

-¿Kyoshi?...-susurró él al leer el nombre en la parte superior del modesto edificio, dejando de lado todo prejuicio entró en él, al mover las puertas rechinaron. Dentro todo llevaba los colores negro, dorado y un tono verdoso decorativo en las paredes del amplio local, las mesas eran al estilo puramente familiar, manteles con bellos bordados y al frente un mostrador.

El piso era de madera al igual que muchas decoraciones, un pequeño Bar al fondo lucía atractivo sus bebidas y tragos, Sokka siguió investigando el amplio lugar, bien iluminado, muy limpio y acogedor…Al parecer tampoco cocinaban nada mal, un aroma exquisito comenzó a juguetear cerca de su nariz…

Aún sin saber exactamente el sistema del lugar caminó hasta sentarse en una mesa algo alejada del resto, se quitó la mochila y se acomodó en la cómoda silla, observó un momento más quedándose viendo un retrato de una mujer muy bella cerca de suyo, tenía ojos verdes, delineados con un excesivo maquillaje negro, una mirada realmente seria y profunda, su piel era blanca y sus labios estaban pintados de un fuerte carmesí…abajo del cuadro no había ningún nombre ni nada, Sokka estaba en eso cuando alguien levemente le tocó la espalda.

-Buenas tardes¿puedo ayudarte?- dijo una voz detrás de él trayéndolo a la realidad, se volteó instantáneamente para hallarse con el rostro sonriente de una jovencita.

-Emm…aún no he elegido lo que voy a pedir-dijo Sokka examinando mejor a la niña que era su camarera, vestía unos pantalones vaqueros anchos, y un delantal verde con las letras Kyoshi en negro grabadas sobre la tela sujeto a su cintura. Ella tenía el cabello de un castaño muy claro casi rojizo y unos ojos verdes, parecían unas esmeraldas al igual que los de la mujer en el cuadro, su sonrisa perfilada por sus labios rojos, y su piel tersa y pálida.

-¿Seguro? Si quieres puedo darte la carta-sugirió ella amablemente sacando de quien sabe donde un menú para el despistado joven, se le quedó mirando un momento antes de estirar su brazo para dárselo- Disculpa, pero…tú no eres de por aquí ¿verdad? –dijo la muchacha.

-Bueno, no en realidad, es la primera vez que entro aquí-

-Ya veo…, pues bienvenido a Kyoshi, bar-café-restaurante ¿Qué deseas ordenar?-dijo ella casi haciendo una reverencia, como si estuviese siguiendo una rutina diaria, luego la jovencita sonrió divertida- Es tan solo parte del protocolo-explicó.

-Interesante…-Sokka le devolvió la sonrisa, perdiéndose en esas bellas pupilas esmeraldas y al momento volvió a agachar la cabeza.

-Lo sé, es extraño, pero así me mandan, así debo obedecer -dijo la castaña cerrando sus ojos y haciendo una leve pose dramática- En fin, hablando de ordenar…¿Qué vas a querer?-dijo ella más natural sacando su libreta de su cintura.

-Pues, ya te dije que es la primera vez que vengo, no tengo la menor idea de qué sirven aquí, espero que valga la pena…-

-Hey…he trabajado aquí un buen tiempo, sirven cosas muy deliciosas …-dijo ella algo recelosa - Pues si quieres saber, servimos comida internacional, de todo: Italiana, Mexicana, China, Árabe, y hasta Francesa… si gustas-Ella se mesó la barbilla.

-Suena bien… pero…-comenzó a decir Sokka cuando ella le interrupió

-Claro que también tenemos lo clásico, Hamburguesas, malteadas, helados, raciones de papas fritas, barritas de pescado, pizza aunque eso entra como comida italiana…-rió ella logrando que Sokka pronto se sintiera en familiaridad con aquella jovencita y dejara de actuar tan retraído.

-Bien…comida rápida-murmuró el leyendo un poco el menú y ubicando todo lo dicho por la muchacha.

-Además, no es por presumir, pero tenemos una excelente sección de bebidas-dijo ella guiñándole un ojo- Aunque…viendo tu rostro creo que tú no bebes ¿verdad?- dijo ella examinando el rostro del joven.

-¿Qué insinúas con eso?

-Oh…nada, es solo que en tu rostro se ve claramente que no te gusta la bebida

-Yo sí bebo, solo que no muy seguido, perdona si no bebo tanto como tú...-dijo el interpretando de mal modo las palabras de la jovencita.

-No quise decir eso, solo era un comentario, no seas tan agresivo…-dijo ella tomando nuevamente su libreta- Ahora, estoy algo ocupada, por favor dime lo que vas a ordenar…-

-¿Qué me recomiendas tú?

-Pues…depende¿vas a comer aquí o…vas a ordenar para llevar?

-Me quedaré aquí por la 'excelente' atención y servicio- dijo algo sarcástico Sokka sonriéndole a la chica.

-Muy chistoso, entonces te recomiendo lo que muchos piden: la orden de hamburguesa con papar fritas hasta el tope del plato y una malteada especial- añadió ella sonriéndole al sujeto.

-Mmm…suena bien, pero no pregunté que piden todos, quiero saber qué te gusta a ti…-dijo Sokka comenzando a interesarse en aquella jovencita.

La castaña le miró extrañada pero luego sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su cuello-Oh, si ése es el caso…podrías probar la lassaña, o el espagueti, aquí preparan muy bien las pastas…-ella se apoyó ligeramente en la mesa, a lo que él tan solo se acercó para susurrarle.

-De acuerdo, entonces una orden de Lassaña será…-Sokka buscó con la mirada algún distintivo o credencial en el delantal de la muchacha, pero no había ninguno- Disculpa la pegunta pero ¿cómo te llamas?

-Yo me llamo Masagi Suki-dijo ella sin mucha importancia anotando la orden-Bien, entonces en unos cinco minutos estará lista…-informó

-Bien Señorita Masagi-dijo él formalmente aún con la vista fija en ella. Suki se dio cuenta al instante de la mirada del joven.

-Con permiso…-dijo ella alejándose un poco con destino al mostrador.

Sokka siguió con la mirada a la joven, las cintas del delantal se ataban finamente a la estrecha cintura, denotando más las curvas que tenía y el cabello le caía hasta por debajo de los hombros brillando bajo las luces del lugar. Se recostó un poco en la silla esperando por su cena, al parecer Rezo tenía que esperar, algo interesante se le había presentado esa noche, y no era precisamente el restaurante…

* * *

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó la atención del perro que se hallaba durmiendo cómodamente en la alfombra de la sala, el animal estiró sus puntiagudas orejas y se desperezó, con pasos lentos se acercó hasta donde percibía la presencia de su recién llegado amo. Las luces pronto se encendieron iluminando la habitación, amueblada hogareñamente, un amplio sofá en medio con tres sillones, alfombrado de beige, y con varios detalles y fotografías sobre la chimenea construida delante de los cómodos asientos. 

Un amplio ventanal que daba hacia la calle de aquel suburbio, pero que siempre se hallaba cerrado por las amplias y gruesas cortinas.

-Ven Rezo, no me he olvidado de ti muchacho-dijo el joven quitándose el pesado abrigo de encima para luego tirarlo sobre el sofá e ir hacia la cocina, seguido por el enorme perro labrador que batía su cola frenéticamente.

Sokka estaba algo ido esta noche, o al menos lo estuvo cuando otra camarera vino a dejarle su orden en lugar de Suki Masagi. El joven llegó hasta la cocina, una mesa no muy grande con 3 sillas, un largo mármol y debajo de éste varias gavetas y cajones, arriba del mesón un bonito y sencillo mueble osea la alacena, más allá el refrigerador y la cocina.

Vivir solo en una casa tan grande era una de las razones por las que prefería estar fuera la mayor parte del tiempo, además que estando fuera de casa ensuciaria menos y pues...limpiaría menos. Se sentía consumido en un lugar tan solitario, por lo que era mejor permanecer en las calles.

Se agachó hasta estar a la altura del primer pequeño armario debajo del mármol. Abrió las portezuelas y extrajo una bolsa grande de comida para perro, y Rezo al oír el rasgarse de la bolsa saltó de contento ladrándole a su amo.

-Ya, tranquilo…me doy prisa-dijo Sokka tomando un recipiente de plástico transparente para servirle la comida. Rezo ladró dando una pirueta cuando el plato rojo le fué alcanzado.

* * *

Tomó la toalla y entró a su habitación aún secando sus cabellos, sin encender las luces, al fin había terminado todas sus actividades y ahora le esperaba su cama. Estaba cansado pero se sentía mejor al pensar que al día siguiente era sábado, un merecido fin de semana le esperaba antes de retomar nuevamente sus clases en la universidad. 

Sokka llevaba puesto unos cómodos pantalones para dormir, y una camiseta terminó de batallar con su cabello aún húmedo y arrojó la toalla al cesto de la ropa sucia. Se acercó hasta la cama que le esperaba. Se dejó caer sobre ella, derrumbándose como si todas sus fuerzas la hubieran abandonado. El mullido colchón, las sábanas tersas, la brillante luz de la luna que entraba a través de la ventana… nada de aquello hacía su vida menos miserable, porque era generalmente en las noches cuando más necesitaba de su familia.

Nadie podía escuchar sus problemas, ayudarle, comprenderlo, darle las buenas noches…darle consejos, reñir con él para hacerle sentir con vida. Él, Sokka Matsube, uno de los mejores estudiantes de la universidad Shinoda, uno de los chicos que podrían considerarse como que lo tienen todo, buenos amigos, calificaciones buenas, una casa para él solo, independencia, una buena vida social y académica.

En aquella casa había vivido desde que nació, allí aún quedaba, al igual que en la pista, el corazón de su madre. Porque Natsuki se entregó con pasión a aquel deporte, y también se entregó completamente cuando fue madre y esposa.

Las fotografías de su familia al lado de la mesita de noche, eran quienes lo acurrucaban para dormir mientras se sentía sin fuerzas para continuar. "Ironías del destino" pensó a la vez que oía su propia voz llena de incredulidad.

Había esperado años con ingresar a la universidad, y ser el orgullo de sus padres preparándose año tras año para hacerlo del mejor modo posible… Y justo en el momento en que lo había logrado…Todo lo que había tenido sentido para él desapareció dejándole solo.

Se volteó de lado sobre la almohada, y deseó poder estar en Londres con su padre y Katara, pero nunca abandonaría aquella casa, la cual su padre quiso vender semanas después de la muerte de Natsuki, para tratar de eliminar todos los recuerdos dolorosos.

Permanecería allí, seguiría adelante allí donde su madre estuvo y se marchó, no echaría toda una vida por la borda…Sokka sabía fingir delante de sus amigos que en su momento le dieron sus 'más sentidos pésame'. Entristecía por momentos y seguir cargando con el recuerdo de alguien que desgraciadamente ya se había ido…era una tortura. Pero él lo había querido así…masoquismo o como deseen llamarlo él seguía yendo a la pista de patinaje, esperando algún armarse de valor para volver a deslizarse sobre el hielo…

Ahora, ya no había marcha atrás sobre el desastroso destino de las cosas…debía seguir¿seguir porqué?...aún no lo sabía con certeza…sólo seguiría en memoria a su madre.

Bostezó y se acurrucó nuevamente entre las sábanas, y segundos antes de quedarse dormido recordó a quien acababa de conocer aquel día, interesante muchacha…Masagi Suki, Sokka sonrió inconcientemente, que boberías estaba pensando, lo mejor era dejar en paz a su mente por un día…o talvez por unas horas antes de volver a verla.

Sólo en una noche se habían formado nuevas expectativas para sí mismo, demasiadas...y él sin saberlo había colocado a Suki en una de ellas…

* * *

**K les pareció? Está tan mal? o.o jejeje, bueno ya habrán visto por dónde pienso llevar la cosa ¿no? XD****Ya sé…están deseosos de atarme y ponerme nuevamente al caso con "ella es mi pecado" ¿cierto:P**

**Zuko: **Si ya lo sabes…¿para qué preguntas cerebro de maní ò.o?

**Me gusta hacerme la difícil :P mujajajaja, en fin mis queridos lectores aquí les traigo otra re-chiflada idea mía, un fic Sokka/Suki sé que no hay muchos a los que le guste la pareja, pero… ¡tenía que hacerlo¡ MI CONCIENCIA me lo pedía a gritos T.T Y verán que meteré luego a Katara, a Zukito porque un fic no es fic sin él…**

**Zuko: **¿me estás halagando? Demonios, el cielo se va a caer ¬¬

**Claro, porque sin ti no hay a quién hacer sufrir ;P Buenos mis queridos amigos y Zuko, me despido, esperando actualizar pronto y también me agradaría mucho ver unos cuantos reviews en este nuevo fic o,o ¿pueden creer que me lo soñe? xD Les suplico TT no sean malitos…espero sus reviews¡**

**Nos vemos**

**-Samara-Lestrange-**


	2. Un comienzo

**¡Lo continuaré :P! ****Aquí me tienen de nuevo XD lista para seguir con esta idea pues he visto que hay algunos fanáticos del Sokka/Suki como yo. **

**Me siento muy feliz, y agradecida con todos aquellos que me han dejado review. ****Ahora sip, detallando: agradezco de todo corazón sus bellos reviews y espero no decepcionarlos con este capítulo ;) MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A: Angel-Lali, Mimiru, Aiko1504 y Helium lost **

**Y…tranquilos amigos amantes del ZUTARA, yo también soy zutarence de corazón, por ello no se asombren de que en este fic vaya haber unos buenos chispazos entre la hermanita de Sokka y el príncipe de fuego :)**

**Disclaimer: No, Avatar ni Aang son míos, y no los quiero, a los que quiero es a Sokka y Zuko :P**

**Sin más, les dejo con el capítulo, el cual espero que disfruten XD:**

**Corazón sobre hielo**

**Capítulo 2. Un comienzo**

**Autora: Samara-Lestrange**

Los delicados pétalos de las flores aún se hallaban bañados por el rocío de la madrugada, y en el cielo aun se demoraba un pedazo de luna que luchaba contra el resplandor del sol que pronto saldría. La tranquilidad aún se respiraba en las calles de esa parte de la ciudad…

Aunque el silencio era especialmente sepulcral en aquella particular casa de dos pisos, que lucía su pintura algo desgastada y sin brillo, el jardín poco cuidado y las plantas sin podar cerca de las ventanas de la planta baja.

A través de la ventana comenzó a entrar el pálido resplandor de la mañana de otoño que ya comenzaba, iluminando levemente el interior de la casa, dando un poco de vida a los sobrios colores de a habitación de aquel joven.

La tenue luz se reflejó sobre el cristal de un hermoso portarretratos sobre la mesita de noche, mientras que el muchacho de ojos azules aún dormía plácidamente envuelto entre sus sábanas y cobertores.

Los minutos transcurrieron acompañando al joven con su silencio, era fin de semana, sería ilegal que lo despertaran tan temprano…El muchacho roncó levemente al darse la vuelta sobre la almohada y acomodar su rostro sobre la suave superficie.

El chirrido de la puerta hizo que él frunciera el ceño antes de seguir soñando, sin darse cuenta de que cuatro patas se dirigían sigilosas hasta el pie de su cama.

De pronto, aún entre sueños Sokka sintió el peso brusco sobre su estómago acompañado de un característico ladrido. El joven prácticamente saltó del colchón al sentir una cálida lengua pasarse por su cara llenándole las mejillas de saliva…

-¿Qué demonios…?...Rezo-dijo entrecortado el ojiazul tratando de apartar al perro que batía su cola subido sobre la cama- Tranquilo muchacho, ya desperté…-

El animal se sentó sobre los cobertores antes de volver a ladrar mirando expectante a su amo, el cual se pasaba la manga de su camiseta por su cara para quitarse la saliva de su mascota.

-¿Qué acaso no puedes respetar ni el sábado, amigo?...- dijo de mal modo el joven mirando con reproche al enorme perro que emocionado batía la cola sobre su cama- Pues parece que no…

El joven miró entre confuso y molesto al perro antes de acariciarle la cabeza- Hoy tengo que ir de compras Rezo…creo que no podré llevarte conmigo, no dejan entrar perros al supermercado…

Rezo le miró con esos tristones ojos negros logrando que Sokka sonriese al ver la actitud del perro- No, no conseguirás nada con verme de ese modo…yo no soy Katara.

Su mascota ladró antes de bajar de la cama, dándole espacio al joven para levantarse y estirarse. Él caminó descalzo sobre la alfombra beige hasta acercarse a su armario y sacar de allí lo que iba a ponerse ése día.

-Rezo…mira, te propongo algo…Ahora me citaron para ir a la universidad, debo ir a ver al capitán del equipo de artes marciales porque hoy me entregará el horario de entrenamiento…-explicó Sokka sacando una camiseta negra con letras góticas escritas en blanco por delante y unos pantalones vaqueros anchos-cuando regrese podremos ir a pasear al parque si quieres…¿de acuerdo?...No puedo faltarme hoy, ése Yamazaki es muy exigente con sus prácticas…- El perro ladró una vez más antes de salir de la habitación meneando su cola afelpada en dirección a la cocina dejando a Sokka preparando su ropa para tomar su ducha de la mañana. El joven arrugó levemente la nariz tratando de contener un bostezo mientras se detenía en la puerta del baño.

-Ni modo, no puedo faltar el día de hoy…aunque tenga mucho sueño-dijo rendido el joven antes de abrir la puerta y comenzar a prepararse para su ducha.

* * *

El sol ya había salido y anunciaba una hermosa mañana, las calles pronto comenzaron a llenarse del bullicio característico de aquella ciudad. Los edificios altos e imponentes se alzaban opacando levemente los rayos del sol.

El joven ojiazul caminó por la vereda por varios minutos, concentrado en todos los pensamientos que se cruzaban por su mente. Sus manos estaban bien abrigadas en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras él, con pasos acompasados, se iba acercando a la universidad.

Ligeros gruñidos interrumpían su camino por momentos, y todos eran provenientes de su estómago que ya se quejaba por la falta de alimento. Su refrigerador estaba tan vacío como su estómago en ese momento…el único ser en su casa que había disfrutado de un desayuno como Dios manda había sido Rezo.

Avanzó unos cuantos metros más antes de verse de nuevo muy cerca del lugar que había visitado la noche anterior. En este momento Kyoshi ya se hallaba abierto e invitaba a entrar y servirse un delicioso Capuchino…pero lastimosamente no podía, tenía que ir a la preparatoria…aunque talvez después volvería. El joven sonrió recordando a la simpática camarera que le había atendido…

-Ella dijo que se llamaba Suki Masagi…-murmuró él pasando de largo el local, no sin antes dar una mirada discreta al interior en busca de la peculiar castaña.

Al no verla allí se sintió un poco mal, y para tratar de apaciguar sus sentimientos recordó que aquel lugar no quedaba muy lejos de la pista de patinaje. Reflexionó por unos segundos antes de decidirse por un camino distinto.

Sólo tendría que desviarse algunas calles de la universidad para llegar a la pista de hielo…El muchacho sonrió con melancolía dando vuelta a la izquierda en lugar de seguir hacia delante por la calle que lo llevaría a Shinoda.

Esta vez, se dijo a sí mismo, no tardaría… simplemente quería ir a darle los buenos días a la memoria de Natsuki, no podían culparlo…era su forma de comenzar el día.

Recorrió con un poco más de prisa las calles que le faltaban hasta ver de frente el enorme edificio que era la pista y los abrumadores recuerdos que volvían a él.

Entró empujando las puertas de cristal, y aspirando el frío aire del interior…el vestíbulo se hallaba como siempre, desierto…Dejándole en la soledad de las memorias pasadas. Caminó pasando de largo la entrada a los vestidores y casilleros. Su único objetivo esta vez era ver el hielo un momento, sumergiéndose en el oasis de paz mezclada con dolor que le ofrecía aquel lugar antes de comenzar su día.

El día de hoy, siendo tan temprano la pista estaba inhabitada, ni siquiera los encargados del lugar había llegado para dar el mantenimiento correspondiente, pues todas las luces aún estaban apagadas exceptuando las luces de la pista que se hallaban encendidas iluminando levemente el hielo.

De pronto un ruido proveniente de la pista atrajo su atención, era el clásico sonido del hielo siendo cortado por las cuchillas de los patines…

-¿Qué?...-dijo Sokka acercándose hasta donde se sentía más profundo el aire helado que emanaba la pista y al instante se quedó viendo al frente…alguien más estaba allí…

Era una jovencita que se deslizaba con una gracia maravillosa sobre el hielo, ella llevaba puesto unos pantalones que se ajustaban muy bien a sus piernas, un suéter color rosa que se estiraba amoldándose a las curvas de su juvenil figura y tenía el cabello castaño recogido en una alta coleta.

Sokka se acercó lentamente a la pista esperando ver mejor a la misteriosa muchacha que continuaba con su despliegue de habilidades.

Ella recorría con delicadeza el hielo, estirando sus brazos para mantener el equilibrio en cada vuelta que daba y las cuchillas de sus patines provocaban un ruido que en otras circunstancias al muchacho le hubiese desgarrado el corazón ante el recuerdo. Pero no…La fineza de sus movimientos tenían hipnotizado al ojiazul.

La chica comenzó a ganar impulso antes de empezar a avanzar en reversa, levantando su pierna derecha hasta tomarla por detrás con su mano y estirar su mano libre hacia delante para mantener el control de su cuerpo mientras ella seguía recorriendo la pista vacía.

Se detuvo un momento antes de liberar su pierna y comenzar a dar varias vueltas de calentamiento por el hielo.

Sokka se quedó examinando cada vuelta y pirueta que ella realizaba, no estaba mal, nada mal…era muy buena, la muchacha tenía gracia y personalidad sobre el hielo, eso sin descontar la belleza en cada movimiento. Parecía un hada deslizándose por el mismismo bosque congelado.

Él sonrió inconcientemente al verla tan perseverante…había fallado en un aterrizaje, y ahora ella lo repetía varias veces tratando de hacerlo mejor en cada ocasión. El joven notó cada uno de los errores casi imperceptibles que ella cometía, errores no visibles para un ojo inexperto, pero que para él, hijo de una de las campeonas nacionales de patinaje resultaban evidentes.

Los minutos pasaron y ella parecía demostrar que nunca se cansaría de patinar, y que él no se cansaría nunca de observarla. Sokka sintió el nudo en su estómago ante los conocidos vértigos por su malestar sentimental y con cuidado mantuvo su vista en aquella belleza que se deslizaba por el hielo, mareándole.

De pronto la jovencita se decidió por realizar un nuevo truco y tomó impulso, saltando nuevamente una gran distancia y tratando de girar en el aire antes de caer, pero el cuerpo de la patinadora no estaba del todo acostumbrado a tal despliegue y sin poder evitarlo la joven cayó sobre el hielo con fuerza.

El ojiazul se mantuvo quieto en su lugar viendo como la terca niña se levantaba con el cabello cubriéndole el rostro y jadeando mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración. Ella se apoyó sobre el mismo hielo antes de tratar de ponerse de pie.

No le costó mucho y ella pronto estuvo de pie. Una vez recuperó el aire, comenzó a dar nuevas vueltas alrededor de la pista. Sokka se quedó observándola…hasta que después de incontables minutos ella se apoyó sobre sus rodillas, estaba exhausta.

Patinó con sus últimas energías hasta llegar a tocar el barandal para poder salir de la pista, con pasos cansados ella caminó hasta uno de los asientos cercanos para quitarse los patines…Sobre el asiento estaba una mochila de la cual sacó unas zapatillas deportivas.

Ella se quitó los patines, y pronto comenzó a atar las agujetas de sus zapatillas, cuando terminó la chica rebuscó entre su mochila hasta sacar una botella con agua, destapó la botella y bebió la mitad de su contenido de un solo golpe. Su respiración era algo agitada a pesar de ya haber terminado de practicar.

Sokka no pudo resistirlo más, y reuniendo valor se acercó hasta la muchacha que ya guardaba sus patines en la seguridad de su mochila. Sus pasos resonaron en el silencio del lugar logrando llamar la atención de la jovencita. Ella se sobresaltó al verle tan cerca y reconocerlo. Sokka al igual que ella se quedó sin palabras al reconocerla…

-Buenos días…-dijo él casi en un susurro viendo nuevamente esos bellos ojos de la joven que ahora lo observaba sorprendida- ¿Masagi Suki verdad?

-Ehh…si, buenos días -dijo la castaña levantándose de su lugar para mirar fijamente al muchacho- disculpa¿no eres tú el joven que ayer…?

-Si, ayer estuve en Kyoshi…¿me recuerdas? Soy Sokka Masahiko…

-Claro…Te recuerdo, es solo que creí que te confundía con alguien más…-sonrió ella acomodando su mochila sobre sus hombros-¿y…que haces por aquí tan temprano?- añadió ella algo cohibida ante la idea de que el joven aquel hubiese estado presenciando todo su pequeño acto desde hace varios minutos.

-Eso no es importante…-Sokka se quedó mirándola- Lo haces muy bien…

-¿Qué cosa?...

-Patinar…

-Oh…ya veo, muchas gracias-dijo la muchacha sonriendo

-Lo haces muy bien para ser tan solo una principiante…-aclaró él sonriendo, claramente conciente de la mentira que salía de sus labios, Suki lo hacía de maravilla, había que pulirla pero en sí ella era muy talentosa.

La joven frunció el ceño y sintió sus mejillas calentarse por el enojo antes de apretar sus puños.

-¡Oye¿qué estás tratando de insinuar con eso?...sé que no soy la patinadora del año, pero tampoco soy sólo una principiante…

-Lo siento, pero yo solo digo la verdad, necesitas mejorar, porque algunas de tus piruetas dan lástima Masagi…tienes que tener más seguridad al aterrizar, además de que no pudiste hacer esa última vuelta…-dijo Sokka disfrutando de aquella oportunidad. No todos los días podía corregir a alguien en su forma de patinar, nunca pudo hacerlo con Katara porque ella nunca quiso dedicarse al deporte como su madre.

-Perdona si no soy lo suficientemente buena para tus expectativas Masahiko…-Suki se detuvo un momento- perdona que no patine a tu altura…-murmuró ella con sarcasmo mirándolo de forma despectiva y adquiriendo una pose orgullosa.

-Disculpada Masagi…Como eres una chica haré una excepción, es imposible que tan joven consigas la experiencia que dan años de patinaje…-comentó él cruzándose de brazos.

-Con que esa es la otra cara de la moneda, creo que te juzgué muy mal ayer Masahiko, eres un machista como la mayoría de los chicos de mi escuela, pero déjame decirte que puedo hacer cualquier cosa igual o mejor que un chico…-dijo ella defendiendo su posición

-Masagi por favor, seamos honestos, te falta mucho para llegar a llamarte una 'patinadora', He asistido a muchos campeonatos de patinaje y aquellas mujeres que he visto si que saben lo que es patinar…-añadió Sokka recordando aquellas competencias a las que su madre le llevaba junto con Katara.

-No soy una profesional, eso ya lo sé, pero estoy segura que tú Masahiko no sabes ni ponerte los patines, todos siempre se las dan de críticos pero es porque no saben de qué se trata el deporte…-dijo ella alejándose un par de pasos del sujeto

-Te equivocas, tan solo era una opinión constructiva y me parece muy poco profesional que no la aceptes, ya que aún eres muy joven para entender la magnitud del patinaje.

-No me vengas con esa, Apenas y te conocí ayer y ya quieres decirme como patinar después de que yo he entrenado por tantos años¿quieres criticar? Primero muéstrame lo que sabes hacer en el hielo…-ordenó ella.

-No necesito probarte nada…-dijo el dándose cuenta del rumbo que tomaba la conversación- Si quieres tomar mi consejo bien, y si no me da igual…Deberías transferir tu peso más hacia delante para garantizar un mejor aterrizaje, y para el aterrizaje no separes tanto los pies…-dijo el dándole la espalda a la jovencita que lo observó asombrada.

Ella se quedó allí un par de segundos viendo a la extraña persona que acababa de conocer. Al final terminó reflexionando un poco mientras se mordía nerviosa su labio inferior…e instantáneamente Suki acomodó su mochila sobre sus hombros antes de darle alcance al joven

-¡Espera!...-llamó ella corriendo, al parecer Masahiko sí sabía de lo que hablaba, y sí sabía patinar. Suki nunca había podido pagar clases de patinaje y todo lo que sabía lo había aprendido sola viendo películas, viendo a los patinadores profesionales, asistiendo a campeonatos y a eventos sobre hielo, pero nunca supo lo que era tener un maestro o un entrenador…

-¿Qué sucede?...-dijo él volteándose para hallarse frente a frente con ella

-Al parecer sí sabes de patinaje Masahiko, yo…¿te puedo proponer algo…?-

-Eso depende…

-Quiero saber si podrías venir mañana …-dijo algo insegura Suki pero manteniendo su vista fija en el muchacho.

-¿Para qué..?-preguntó él sabiendo muy bien a donde quería llegar la castaña.

-quisiera saber si podrías aconsejarme, quiero ver si de verdad conoces de patinaje y si podrías ayudarme con esa pirueta…-

-¿Qué ganaría yo?...-dijo tentativo el joven. Aunque Sokka desde un principio buscaba la forma de ayudarla no quería terminar perdiendo en éste trato.

-Pues no te estoy pidiendo clases ni nada por el estilo, quiero que me demuestres que es lo que alardeas tanto…¿Puedo contar contigo mañana por la mañana a las siete?... De acuerdo, que te parece si después de patinar te invito un café…-dijo Suki, cruzando los dedos dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

La jovencita sabía que aunque él no aceptara, ella no se sentiría mal, tan sólo habría perdido una oportunidad para mejorar en el patinaje.

-Mmm…tentador-dijo Sokka mientras se mesaba la barbilla- De acuerdo señorita Masagi, usted a conseguido un trato…

-Bien, impresióname ¿si?...te veré mañana…-murmuró ella adelantando al muchacho y saliendo por la puerta.

-Dalo por hecho…-murmuró él viendo que la jovencita se perdía de vista. Se quedó solo en la pista por algunos segundos más, antes de que la alarma de su reloj de muñeca sonara indicándole que ya debería encontrarse en el gimnasio de la preparatoria desde hace diez minutos.

-¡Maldición, estoy retrasado!-gritó Sokka corriendo hacia la puerta de la pista y saliendo por ella antes de lanzarse nuevamente a la carrera por las calles.

* * *

-Buenos días Sokka¿Cómo estas?...-saludó un joven trigueño corriendo un poco para alcanzarlos, éste llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta que tenía el logotipo de la universidad. Su cabello era castaño y tenía una coleta en la parte de atrás

- Buenos días Haru…-saludó él- ¿tú también te retrasaste? –preguntó casi sin aire el ojiazul.

-Bueno al parecer si…-rió el muchacho-¿Vas a recoger el horario de prácticas?

-Si, entré al equipo de artes marciales…-dijo orgulloso el moreno mientras seguía con su carrera hasta llegar al campus de la universidad.

-Que bien..a mí también me aceptaron…seremos compañeros…-dijo sonriente Haru mientras saludaba con la mano a algunos de sus compañeros que se hallaban sentados en las graderías del campus.

- Oye Sokka¿tú conoces al muchacho que va a ser nuestro capitán de equipo? Me han dicho que es muy estricto y que tiene un carácter muy difícil…

-Yo lo conozco…-dijo de mal modo - Es un pesado, aunque debo reconocer que pelea muy bien…Se llama Yamazaki Zuko, y está en tercer año, ha sido el encargado del equipo prácticamente desde que entró a la universidad…

-Ya veo…-dijo algo nervioso- Espero que podamos hacerlo bien...ése tal Yamazaki me da mala espina, al parecer no acepta a cualquiera en SU equipo…

-Exacto, por algo nos ha seleccionado, y está en todo su derecho de ser exigente…porque su entrenador es su tío, Iroh Yamazaki, ése hombre es una leyenda en estos campeonatos de artes marciales, al parecer en sus años sabía dominar a la perfección la lucha- dijo Sokka observando las puertas del gimnasio que ya se hallaban abiertas.

-¿De verdad?...no sabía que él estaba emparentado con Iroh Yamazaki -dijo Haru deteniendo levemente su carrera. El gimnasio era una enorme construcción.

-Bien…llegó la hora de que conozcamos a Zuko Yamazaki en persona…-rió Sokka caminando delante de Haru. El pasillo de entrada era extenso y oscuro…. Ambos muchachos recorrieron el camino que les faltaba hasta llegar a los vestidores, las luces ya estaban encendidas, lo cual les pareció extraño.

-Creí que Yamazaki ya estaría aquí…-dijo el ojiazul mirando alrededor, pero sólo estaban ellos y los casilleros. Sus respiraciones eran rápidas a causa de la carrera-En fin…creo que no está…

-Tal vez debamos irnos …Amelia dijo que quería hablar conmigo y no quiero llegar tarde…vayámonos Sokka…-sugirió Haru yendo hasta la puerta y colocó una de sus manos sobre la superficie fría.

-O talvez deberían comenzar a disculparse por su retraso par de idiotas…-dijo una voz masculina detrás de ellos. El trigueño sintió un escalofrío en su espalda y se volteó para hallarse directamente con Zuko Yamazaki- Sus otros compañeros han demostrado más interés que ustedes…terminé de aconsejarles lo necesario hace diez minutos, y ustedes recién se dignan a aparecer…Bueno, les agradezco que decidan honrar el gimnasio con su presencia…

Sokka se le quedó mirando al joven. Desafiante…no había sido su culpa llegar tarde…bueno sí, pero Zuko no tenía ningún derecho a hablarles de ese modo.

-Supongo que tú eres Masahiko…-dijo mientras examinaba a Sokka- y tú Matsue…- Yamazaki se acercó a sus dos pupilos mientras en su rostro se marcaba el enojo. Zuko era un joven pálido, alto y de buen cuerpo, que llevaba su cabello negro siempre sujeto en una alta coleta. Aquella mañana su vestimenta era sencilla, tan solo unos pantalones y una camiseta rojo oscuro, y encima una chaqueta que llevaba abierta – Espero que ya hayan terminado de hablar de su vida social y amorosa…

Yamazaki observó a los chicos, como león que observa a su presa antes de devorarla, Haru sentía el sudor recorrerle la frente mientras que el ojiazul trataba de sostenerle la mirada a su capitán de equipo.

-Déjenme decirles que me agradaría que prestaran un poco más de compromiso con el entrenamiento, no quiero que vuelvan a llegar tarde porque cuenten con que los sacaré del equipo si es necesario …-dijo de mal modo- Esto es algo serio y no pienso estar pasándoles tales cosas por alto

-No exageres Yamazaki, tan solo fueron unos minutos…-

-Es mejor que no vuelvas a usar ése tono contra mí Masahiko, no toleraré que me falten el respeto, soy el capitán aquí y yo decido qué se hace y qué no. Y si yo digo que llegar con quince minutos de retraso merece la expulsión, así será…-dijo Zuko- Les entregaré sus horarios…Sepan que están aceptando un compromiso con esto, Tienen que asistir a todas las practicas para estar listos para la próxima competencia nacional, no me averguenzen…

El muchacho de ojos ambarinos sacó un par de sobres de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y le entregó uno a cada uno.

-Allí está el día y la hora…Más les vale entrenar duro…-gruñó Zuko antes de mirar nuevamente de pies a cabeza a los novatos y salir furioso por la puerta por la que segundos antes los muchachos hubiesen entrado.

El silencio se instaló por unos minutos mientras los jóvenes se miraban nerviosos entre ellos, y luego miraban a los sobres que tenían en sus manos.

-No estuvo tan mal…¿o si?

-Cállate Haru…-contestó de mal modo el joven saliendo del lugar seguido muy de cerca por su amigo. Ambos chicos continuaron su recorrido por la universidad comentando acerca de las prácticas que les esperaban, porque en sus horarios les pedían entrenar todos los días exceptuando los domingos.

-Mira nada más…al parecer Yamazaki se ha emocionado con los entrenamientos…-bufó el trigueño examinando su hoja con el horario.

-No me digas…

-Entrenamiento el lunes en la noche, el martes en la tarde, el miércoles después de clases…

-El jueves en la noche y el viernes también…Hasta el sábado nos los ha quitado…-gruñó Sokka arrugando levemente su hoja.

-Me parece que le urge conseguirse una novia…¿verdad?-bromeó

-Si, de verdad, aunque ¿quién sería la pobre desafortunada?…No creo que exista en el mundo chica alguna que pueda con el carácter que tiene…-

Los jóvenes rieron mientras llegaban nuevamente al campus.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a desayunar Sokka? No se tú pero no he comido nada…y ya me está gruñendo el estómago…

-¿A ti también Haru..?...¿qué ocurrió?

-Yo no hice las compras, me ha alcanzado el fin de semana con el refrigerador vacío…-se lamentó el trigueño metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y extrayendo algunos billetes-Podríamos ir a comer a alguno de esos cafés que hay por la zona ¿quieres?

-Claro, aunque después tendremos que pasarnos por el supermercado…

-¡Buenos días Haru!...-dijo una chica de cabellos rubios y ondulados asustando a los dos muchachos.

-Ahh…Hola Amelia ¿Cómo estás?...-dijo nervioso el aludido pasándose una mano por el cuello en clara señal de nerviosismo.

-Yo muy bien…pero es que…yo…

-¡Hola Sokka!- otra jovencita llegó y apareció de detrás de la rubia, ambas llevaban ropas parecidas sólo que la recién llegada tenía el cabello negro casi azulado…-Oigan muchachos..¿se enteraron?...-preguntó ella

-Hola Mina…¿qué pasa?-

-Va a haber una excelente fiesta en casa de Nameku, es éste viernes y va a haber mucha bebida y comida…-aseguró la chica mientras que Amelia se limitaba a asentir sin despegar su vista de Haru- Van a ir todos, y te aseguro que valdrá la pena ir…

-Ahh ya veo…

-Y queríamos saber…-susurró mientras sus mejillas iban coloreándose de rosado- Yo quería saber si podían ir con nosotras…ya saben…Como, como una cita...

Sokka se puso tenso en un instante viendo que Haru también se sentía genuinamente incómodo por la presencia de las muchachas- No lo sé Mina, nos han entregado el horario del equipo de artes marciales…y me temo que no podremos…tenemos entrenamientos todas la semana…

-Ohh…vamos Sokka, pueden escaparse una noche…su capitán no notará su ausencia…

Y como si hubiese sido convocado con magia, el sonido de una motocicleta se oyó a lo lejos atrayendo la atención de los presentes. Zuko ya tenía puesto su casco sobre su cabeza y aceleraba su motocicleta desde el estacionamiento trasero del gimnasio hacia donde los muchachos estaban de pie. El rugido del motor sobresaltó a las niñas que al instante se apartaron del camino del joven.

La motocicleta avanzó por el pavimento hasta llegar a detenerse delante de los muchachos…Aún sin apagar el motor, Zuko se levantó la visera de su casco para mirar de mal modo a los chicos que tragaron con dificultad al ver esos ojos ambarinos.

-Sin faltas Masahiko…Matsue…-regañó él antes de volver a acelerar su motocicleta y correr libremente por la avenida.

-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos…-

-Si, mi colega tiene razón, hay que entrenar duro y no quiero ganarme el odio de Yamazaki…-aseguró Sokka

-Buenos chicas nos vemos-se despidió Haru prácticamente arrastrando al ojiazul por la vereda. Las jovencitas tan solo suspiraron derrotadas al ver como los chicos les habían dejado sin respuesta. Pero…

-Mañana será otro día ¿verdad Amelia?...

-Claro que sí Mina…-las dos jovencitas rieron en complicidad entrando de nuevo al campus de su universidad.

* * *

Ajena a toda esa situación, en la casa del joven Masahiko el teléfono de su sala sonaba repetidamente provocando que Rezo huyera del ruidoso aparato.

El perro subió las escaleras escapando de la sala donde el ruido se concentraba más y no le dejaba dormir tranquilo…

El último timbrazo sonó hasta que la contestadora automática atendió:

'_Hola, has llamado a la casa Masahiko…en este momento no me encuentro en casa, por favor deja tu número y te devolveré la llamada en cuanto pueda…'_

_-'¿Sokka?.. Hola hermanito, soy Katara…¿Cómo estas? Que pena, no he podido encontrarte en casa, de seguro estás de paseo con algunos de tus amigos, bueno no importa. Te llamaba para decirte que pronto voy a estar por allá..sí, así es…estoy regresando a Tokio por unos días, espero no tengas la casa tan sucia como me imagino._

_Llegaré dentro de un par de días y quiero que vayas a recogerme al aeropuerto…no te preocupes te llamaré de nuevo para darte la hora de mi vuelo…en este momento estoy preparando mis maletas, y papá como siempre está concentrado en su trabajo ignorándome por completo…Espero verte pronto Sokka, espero que estés bien y que hayas alimentado bien a Rezo, te extraño hermano…Adiós, nos vemos'_

El sonido de la grabadora informó que la llamada había terminado…La llegada de katara de seguro desequilibraría ciertos planes de Sokka…de eso no había duda…

* * *

**Continuará…**

**Así que ya saben, Katara está regresando a Tokio para ver a su hermano, y ocurrirán cosas que podrían cambiar su vida. ¿Vieron? XD no me resisto al Zutara :P…En fin, por favor déjenme review¡ XD son vitales para seguir con el fic...**

**Besos**

**-Samara-Lestrange-**


	3. Interesante

**Mimiru:**Muchisimas gracias por tu review¡ La primera en leer el capi, estoy eternamente agradecida ) y me alegra saber que te gusta, yo que creía que era una basura T.T Pero bue...XD estoy emocionada y quiero seguirlo adelante porque veo que hay gente a la que sí le importa :P Aquí tienes el siguiente cap y espero te guste. Sayounara.

**Itzumi-chan:** Thanks por el review, y aunque habrá zutara verás que tengo unas sopresitas bajo la manga XD. Y aun no sé si Aangui aparecerá o.o aún estoy tratando de organizar mis ideas. Nos vemos P

**angel-lali:** Gracias por leerme y espero te guste este capítulo :P.

**angelx310:** Gracias Amiga, y no, no hay cuidado ) me alegra que te decidieras a dejarme review, me alegra saber que tambien te gusta el Sokka.Sukki, xD prometo no decepcionarte y seguir adelante, disculpa la demora con este fic, la inspiracion entró en coma asi que sigo tratando de revivirla. Sayounara :P

Ahora si, más aclaraciones al final. Pero no puedo continuar sin antes escribir el disclaimer.

**Disclaimer:** No, Avatar no es mío pero igual amo a Zuko XD.

**Corazón sobre hielo**

**Capítulo 3. 'Interesante'**

**Autora: -Samara-Lestrange-**

* * *

Aún era muy temprano, aunque considerando que era domingo...cualquier hora podría considerarse 'muy temprano'.

El lugar estaba desierto y sinceramente le agradaba mejor así...le bastaba con el frío del hielo para sentirse acompañado, le bastaba con saber que pronto llegaría la jovencita por la cual él estaba allí sentado...Sus ojos azules miraron con dirección a la pista donde solo las luces iluminaban el aire frío que era desprendido por la blanca superficie. Una sonrisa casi invisible se formó en sus labios al recordar el mensaje que había escuchado esa mañana en la contestadora...Tener a su hermana de vuelta era una noticia que le causaba alegría, ya era hora de variar un poco su vida tan monótono y aburrida. Bueno...al menos así la consideraba él. ''Tienes una hermana y padre maravillosos aunque no estén aquí, y eres afortunado de ser independiente'' le habían dicho un montón de veces...pero eso era algo que no lograba animarlo.

-Según Haru soy un chico con suerte...-dijo con lástima el moreno apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y dejan su rostro descansar entre sus manos- Pero la verdad yo...daría todo por estar en el lugar de él...-

Y así era, Haru era un muchacho que no sobresalía de los demás, pero que era feliz...viviendo con su madre y recibiendo las visitas mensuales de su padre que trabajaba en el extranjero...La presencia de su familia completa, compensaba en grande el no tener hermanos. Pero para Sokka era muy dificil seguir adelante, ya que él era el único miembro de la familia Masahiko que había sido lo suficientemente fuerte (o terco) para quedarse en esa ciudad.

Katara tenía su vida en Londres, estudiaba allá en compañía de su padre. La muchacha era muy perspicaz e inteligente...con un carácter fuerte como el de su padre: Hakoda. La joven estaba cursando el último año de colegio secundario, y pronto debería buscar una universidad, y aunque Sokka no lo admitiera ante ella, le encantaría que su hermana estudiara en la misma universidad que él y que le hiciese compañía en casa...Porque aunque Katara lo negara siempre que tenía la oportunidad, ella era muy parecida a su madre.

Pero de ilusiones no se vive, y eso lo había aprendido desde muy pequeño. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era seguir con su vida, y esperar que su hermana tenga un buen vuelo hasta allí. Y disfrutar de un poco de calor familiar...Su respiración se apaciguó mientras calentaba sus mejillas con la suave superficie de la piel de sus palmas.

-Buenos días Masahiko- saludó la voz cantarina de Suki a sus espaldas mientras le daba un toque en el hombro-Espero no haberte echo esperar demasiado...

-No para nada...-aseguró el muchacho levantando el rostro de sus manos y poniéndose de pie, mientras alisaba su abrigo y apartaba unos cuantos cabellos de su frente- Lista para comenzar supongo...¿o ya no quieres?

-¿He venido verdad?...-respondió la patinadora sentándose para quitarse las zapatillas deportivas y cambiarlas por el par de patines que traía en su mochila- Si vine creo que es más que claro que sí me importa...y que no planeo rendirme Masahiko..

-Como tú digas...- Sokka tan solo observó cómo la joven ataba los cordones de sus patines...de un modo que el muchacho consideró incorrecto. Él soltó una risita nasal antes de agacharse al lado de la castaña y tomarle las manos con los guantes.

-¿Qué...Qué haces?-dijo apartándose al instante y mirando sorprendida a su maestro de patinaje.

- No voy a hacerte nada, es solo que no los atas bien...-dijo él sonriéndole antes de comenzar a desatar las agujetas- Tienes que atarlos de un modo cómodo. Si los dedos de tus pies al cabo de un rato van encogidos, es que has apretado demasiado los patines..., pero si los tobillos se te mueven cuando estés de pie es que no los ajustaste lo suficiente...-susurró el moreno concentrándose en la tarea de anudar los cordones. La muchacha tan solo miraba anonada al joven ojiazul que estaba arrodillado atándole los patines...él era extraño, la situación era extraña.

Suki soltó una risita.

-¿Qué sucede?...-musitó Sokka mientras ataba el otro patín.

-Bueno...esto ya parece una versión trillada de la cenicienta, el sirviente del príncipe buscando a la doncella dueña de la zapatilla de cristal-contestó la castaña- Solo que la zapatilla es un patín y no es de cristal, y el príncipe bueno...no eres exactamente un príncipe azul- ''Aunque tiene unos ojos azules muy bonitos'' pensó la patinadora para sus adentros.

-Y claro que tú no eres una doncella-rió el moreno atando el último pedazo de agujeta. Pero como respuesta tan solo recibió un golpe amistoso en la cabeza por parte de la ofendida muchacha-que gracioso Masahiko...

Pasaron un par de segundos y cuando Sokka levantó la vista se encontró de frente con las bellas orbes de la patinadora...Los dos parpadearon un tanto sorprendidos por hallarse tan cerca. Se quedaron ambos de esa forma, ella examinándole con aquellos ojos tan profundos que tenía, sumergiendo al muchacho en la profundidad de sus pupilas las cuales revelaban a una mujer muy inteligente, él sin cambiar su expresión tan solo entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero las palabras no se escucharon...o al menos Suki no las escuchó.

-Bien...-musitó cerrando sus ojos a lo que acababa de ver- ya terminé...-anunció el muchacho poniéndose de pie y esquivando la mirada de su acompañante- Ahora mejor veamos que tienes y yo veré que puedo hacer para mejorarlo...

-¿Siempre eres así de confiado?...-murmuró Suki frunciendo ligeramente el ceño antes de comenzar a acercarse a la pista con pasos lentos.

-Se podría decir que sí, aún eres muy joven así que no pienso exigirte demasiado...

-Oh vaya..me siento tan halagada...-dijo sarcástica la joven antes de comenzar a delinear el hielo con las cuchillas de sus patines. Su graciosa figura se movió con cuidado a lo largo y ancho de la pista mientras Sokka tan solo miraba sus movimientos...eran casi perfectos, y no había mucho que el pudiera hacer en cuanto a su personalidad incrustada en sus vueltas y giros...Esa personalidad dominante, pero al mismo tiempo tierna era la clave que hacía de sus movimientos una delicia para alguien que supiera apreciar el patinaje.

La jovencita comenzó a calentar mientras recorría la fina capa de hielo, sus brazos se estiraron mientras daba vueltas y sus piernas comenzaron a despertar mientras ella realizaba unos movimientos que requerían una gran capacidad de soltura...Una de sus piernas se hizo hacia atrás mientras era tomada por uno de sus brazos que también estaba vuelto hacia su espalda.

-Nada mal Masagi...-mrumuró para sí mismo el moreno apoyándose en el borde de la pista, sin perder detalle de los femeninos movimientos de la patinadora...tenía un gran talento y él podía perfeccionarlo. Él quería pefeccionarlos...además de que cada vuelta que Suki daba era grabada en la mente del muchacho de un modo casi obsesivo...

Una vez más los ojos del muchacho repararon en las piernas bien formadas de la joven, las cuales se delineaban a la perfección a través de la tela de sus pantalones, sus ojos vagaron sobre las perfectas proporciones de su nubil cuerpo, sin ser muy voluptuosa ella era atractiva, porque estaba bien proporcionada en las partes correctas.

-¿Masahiko?...¿Cómo piensas enseñarme algo si no entras a la pista?-preguntó la joven acercándose hasta el borde-...¿Acaso le tienes miedo al hielo?- bromeó sacándole la lengua de modo juguetón.

Sokka tan solo endureció sus facciones, en cierto modo...podría decirse que si le temía...pero no al hielo, si no a un pasado que le amargaba la vida desde hacía ya un buen tiempo.

-Mira Masagi, si quieres aprender, y si eres una buena alumna y yo un buen maestro...no necesitaremos que entre al hielo, o al menos no todavía...-dijo él sonriéndole satisfecho al ver como ella resoplaba y con su aliento lograba elevar algunos mechones rebeldes cerca de su rostro-Demuéstrame que eres tan talentosa como dices..

-Así lo haré, eso no lo dudes...

-Bien, comencemos...Precalentamiento- dijo él mientras la castaña le miraba molesta.

-¡Pero si ya los hice!

-Los harás de nuevo, pero esta vez siguiendo los consejos que yo te voy a dar- explicó Sokka adquiriendo una posición altanera. Suki tan solo se detuco en seco mirandolo desafiante- Tienes que hacer estos ejercicios, te ayudarán a tonificar progresivamente la musculatura y los tendones. Además con ello evitaré que de un tirón, o que tengas un desguince. El aumento progresivo de la intensidad del ejercicio en el calentamiento hará tu rendimiento muscular más efectivo...-

-Bien, bien profesor tranquilo...

-Ahora flexiona tus rodillas y tobillos...-ordenó el muchacho- Dobla las rodillas y los tobillos, tus pies en una posición cómoda y plana. El peso tiene que estar sobre tus talones...-La castaña comenzó a patinar siguiendo al pie de la letra todo lo que Sokka le decía- Tu cuerpo derecho...Mira hacia adelante y no hacia abajo. Ahora transfiere tu peso de un pie al otro, tus caderas siempre con dirección a tus talones, Masagi tienes que erguir tu cabeza...-

-No puedo creerlo, al parecer Masahiko sabe de lo que habla...-resopló un tanto admirada la patinadora al sentir como sus articulaciones comenzaban a entrar en calor de una forma más efectiva que hace algunos segundos. Dejó que el moreno siguiera indicándole como seguir con aquellos ejercicios, algunos más complicados que los primeros...pero igual de funcionales. Y así el joven se fue ganando la admiración secreta de su alumna castaña.

...ooo...ooo...ooo...

Los enormes edificios de londres eran bañados por la lluvia que había estallado ayer en la tarde y que seguía hasta aquella noche. Las enormes gotas de agua caían como piedras sobre los amplios ventanales de aquel pequeño apartamento en el corazón de la ciudad. Dentro el aire era cálido y se respiraba el silencio que en él había, la decoración era sensilla y sólo un reloj acompañaba con su eterno tic-tac la melodía que componía el lugar.

Las luces estaban encendidas, y un ligero resonar de cubiertos, platos y vasos provenía de la pequeña cocina. Allí sentados a la mesa estaban una joven morena de ojos azules y un hombre de cabellos castaños, y entrecanos, ambos comían en un silencio envolvente, limitandose a masticar con lentitud los alimentos dispuestos a la mesa. La joven muchacha mantenía sus rasgos serios, reflejando unos excelentes modales cuando tomaba el tenedor y cuchillo. La falda hasta las rodillas que llevaba era de un color rosado pálido y su blusa era blanca con algunas letras grabadas en celeste, mientras que su cabello castaño oscuro se mantenía firmemente trenzado. Katara simplemente cortaba la carne de su cena bajo la inquieta mirada de su padre.

-Y bien Katara...¿cómo te fue hoy?... -murmuró el hombre un tanto inseguro tomando un poco de agua.

-¿Enserio quieres saber?...-respondió la morena sin dignarse a mirarle- ...Bien papá, hoy comencé a hacer mis maletas para ir a Tokyo...-susurró disfrutando de su porción de arroz.

-Si...ya tienes el boleto ¿verdad?-dijo sin mucha importancia Hakoda.

-Claro, al menos yo sí me preocupo por ver a Sokka...-dijo dolida dejando de lado el pedazo de carne que quedaba sobre el plato. Su padre le miró molesto- Yo sí me preocupo por él, es solo que no he tenido tiempo de...

-Lo sé, tus reuniones de trabajo, tu empresa, Jane...todo es más importante para tí que mi hermano-

-Basta Katara, sé que sigues molesta pero eso no te dá derecho a hablarme en ese tono...ya no sé que es lo que quieres...te estoy dando permiso para que vayas a Tokyo de vuelta, trabajo muy duro para sacarlos adelante a ustedes dos con sus estudios, me esfuerzo como hombre para que tengan un futuro...en especial contigo-replicó Hakoda

-Sokka no necesita dinero, él necesita una familia...

-Le ofrecimos venir, pero no quiso...

-Talvez él hizo lo que tú nunca podrás hacer papá...-suspiró la ojiazul tomando su plato y levantándose de la mesa para dejar la vajilla en el lavaplatos- Quizás Sokka de verdad quería a mamá, o al menos más de lo que tú y yo lo hicimos

-No quiero hablar de eso Katara...-dijo el moreno dejando de lado su comida para examinar con mayor detenimiento a su hija-Mañana a las tres debo ver a Jane...¿a qué hora es tu vuelo?...-dijo con la voz entrecortada colocando sus manos sobre el mármol de la cocina.

-Mi vuelo es a las tres treinta papá, gracias por recordarlo, y no te preocupes yo puedo ir sola al aeropuerto, de seguro tu querida compañera de empresa te echará de menos...-murmuró con sarcasmo mientras dejaba que el agua corriera por el grifo para lavar su plato, el repicar de las gotas quitó los restos de comida y mojó las suaves manos de la morena- Espero que en mi ausencia tú y Jane disfruten de un poco de ''privacidad''- suspiró ella impregnando la vajilla con el detergente, lavó, talló y secó antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta de cocina.

Su padre tan solo se quedó callado mientras ella lavaba, de pronto pareció recuperar el habla -Jane es una buena persona Katara, yo también me meresco ser feliz ¿no crees?-le dijo el moreno lo más alto que pudo para que ella lo escuchara.

-Pero ¿a qué precio?- susurró la jovencita, y con esto último salió de la cocina dejando al hombre terminando de comer en soledad. Katara cerró con molestia la puerta de su habitación y una vez dentro se recostó sobre su cama dejando que la almohada recibiera todo el peso de su cabeza mientras ella se quedaba viendo a un punto vacío en la pared.

Jane era una colega de su padre, y no hace mucho él se la había persentado. Talvez porque no hace mucho él comenzó a ver a esa mujer como algo más que una compañera de trabajo.

Jane Smith era rubia, alta, de tez blanca y ojos oscuros, con un caracter dulce, una personalidad muy segura y muy atractiva...¿Entonces porqué Katara sentía ese nudo en el corazón mismo cuando su padre la mencionaba?... Quizás era el orgullo de su madre siendo herido por la presencia de OTRA mujer en la vida de Hakoda, quizás era el rencor de saber que alguien más iba a tomar el lugar de su mamá. La memoria de Natsuki estaba en peligro de ser olvidada por su padre debido a esas curvas peligrosas que representaba la señorita Jane...

La ojiazul se dió la vuelta viendo al techo pintado de blanco, suspiró pesadamente al recordar que sus maletas aún estaban a medio hacer, pero es que no se sentía bien...Pensar en las posibilidades de tener una 'madrastra' no le agradaba, Kahoda, Sokka y ella siempre habían sido familia, dividida, pero familia al fin. Y ahora Jane planeaba venir y meterse en la vida de tres personas sin siquiera conocerlas bien a todas...¿Qué pensaría Sokka de todo esto?...Él siempre quiso a su madre, y de seguro estallaría cuando se enterase...

No, era mejor ya no pensar en eso...Ellos eran solo los hijos de Kahoda, y si su padre amaba a esa mujer como le había dicho entonces, no tenía sentido que Katara se opusiera a lo inevitable, no podía tampoco quedarse callada...pero era lo que buscaba yendo a Tokyo, rememorar a su madre y recordar que nadie nunca podría tomar el lugar de Natsuki en su mundo. Katara esperaba poder dejar a su padre para que él aclarara sus pensamientos...y para que ella misma pudiera despejar su mente...

Necesitaba el apoyo de alguien, y èse alguien tenía que ser su hermano...Las malestas le esperaban, Tokyo le esperaba...Katara sonrió tristemente antes de apagar las luces de su lampara de noche, y perderse en la oscuridad y los golpeteos de la lluvia en su ventana. Con los pensamientos de Natsuki, Jane y Hakoda en su cabeza consiguió un sueño intranquilo...mañana comenzaría su vuelo sin escalas a Tokyo...al pasado del que había huído.

...ooo...ooo...ooo...

Los golpes resonaban a lo largo del vacío vestíbulo y la luz de la mañana penetraba a travéz de los cortinajes gruesos que cubrían siempre las ventanas de aquella antigua casa. Las alfombras pérsicas, la fina decoración antigua, la cristalería en los invaluables estantes de madera bien pulida y preservada, incluso la leve capa de polvo sobre algunos objetos denotaban que el lugar en sí: era una reliquia.

Los cuadros se venían oscuros debido a la falta de luz, y una araña en el techo permanecía intacta por el paso de los años en desuso...Más adelante, siguiendo el amplio piso de madera habían varias puertas, las cuales de seguro llevaban a más pasillos de la señorial casa Yamazaki.

Nuevamente los golpes comenzaron a escucharse al fondo de uno de los pasillos, una puerta permanecía entreabierta dejando escapar la luz de la habitación...La recámara era amplia, casi como un salón...solo que el suelo estaba practicamente tapizado con lo que parecía una capa de goma-espuma. De esa que sólo tienen los gimnasios profesionales.

Las ventanas se hallaban selladas, y dentro solo colgaba una enorme saco de boxeo, el cual no se movía. A los lados tan solo habían algunas espadas de madera, y un par de trajes de artes marciales blancos, como el que usaba el joven que entrenaba en el medio de la habitación.

Abajo solo llevaba los pantalones del traje de lucha atado con un cinturón negro, pero arriba solo una camiseta blanca se apegaba a su cuerpo debido al sudor emanado de su cuerpo. Sus músculos estaban tensos y su cuerpo mismo ardía por el calor del entrenamiento. El sudor corría por su frente pálida, y sus ojos ambarinos se fijaban en un punto fijo como estudiando la nada antes de efectuar algún movimiento, mientras su respiración era agitada haciendo subir y bajar su amplio tórax.

El muchacho gritó antes de lanzar una fuerte patada seguida de varios movimientos marciales impulsados por sus fuertes brazos. Giró, saltó en el aire antes de volver a lanzar potentes golpes que eran recibidos por el vacío. Y así siguió...ensayando técnicas, reforzando las que ya sabía, tratando de perfeccionar sus movimientos ágiles...

-Zuko...como siempre entrenando sobrino. ¿No respetas ni el fin de semana?...-le dijo una voz cansada a sus espaldas haciendo que el muchacho aterrizara de rodillas en el suelo mientras tomaba aire para acompasar su respiración.

-No era mi intención despertarte...disculpa-gruñó el malhumorado joven levantándose y acercándose al anciano que tenía una taza de té humeando en su mano.

-Oh no...para nada, yo ya estaba despierto desde hace mucho es solo que...deberías tranquilizarte un poco sobrino, la competencia es en dos meses, aún tienes tiempo de prepararte-

-Mi equipo tiene que ser el mejor, no puedo tomarme el lujo de araganear, ni tampoco los idiotas que trabajarán como mi 'equipo'-

-Si, comprendo, pero a veces creo que te apasionas demasiado...

-Así tiene que ser, no quiero ser ningún mediocre...mi hermana siempre logró agradar a mi padre, y siempre le traía medallas y trofeos para su repulsiva 'colección'- murmuró el joven- Ahora es mi turno, no permitiré que ese premio vuelva a escaparse de mis manos, el año pasado fue un descuido mío...

-Claro que no...

-Si, pero este año es distinto, voy a sacar adelante a ese equipo de la preparatoria, y vamos a sacar el primer lugar...No permitiré que Azula vuelva a ganarse el lugar que a mí me corresponde por ser el primogénito- resopló

Zuko saliendo de la habitación con el rostro serio.

-Bien...pero, necesitas comer, Un hombre necesita comer y descansar con moderación- dijo su tío sonriendo jovialmente mientras seguía a Zuko hasta las cocinas.

-Lo sé...pero no tengo hambre, tomaré un jugo y luego saldré a caminar, tengo algunas cosas que hacer...El que mi padre tenga una academia de artes marciales con su nombre, el que mi hermana haya sido una condecorada con honores por él mismo y el que yo no haya podido sacar un primer lugar internacionalmente me hace un mediocre a los ojos de ellos...Esa es una motivación a seguir adelante...-murmuró.

-Comprendo pero...te lo repito, exageras...todo es a su momento Zuko...

-Deberías hacerle caso al señor Iroh...Zuko-rió una voz demasiado familiar para los dos hombres, allí sobre el mármol de la amplia cocina estaba sentado un muchacho de unos dieciocho años, mordiendo una manzana y sonriendo divertido. Sus ojos verdes relucían como esmeraldas ante el brillo del sol entrando por las ventanas del comedor, y su cabello brillaba como el mismo sol, su pelo rojizo resaltaba al igual que sus ropas, unos pantalones vaqueros azules y anchos con mil y un bolsillos en ellos, y una camiseta negra holgada con la balabra: ''Bad Boy'', escrita. Su melena pelirroja estaba sujeta en una coleta pero que debajaba escapar algunos mechones muy rebeldes sobre la tez blanca del ojiverde.

-¿Qué haces aquí Janus?...Es muy temprano para que comeinces a hacerme cuadritos la mañana-contestó Zuko sonriendo

-Buenos Días Janus¿te quedas a desayunar?-dijo Iroh

-Lo siento señor no puedo quedarme, sólo vine a ver si Zuko ya estaba listo para ir a ver lo de la competencia...ah, y a mí también me da gusto verte amigo...-respondió el pelirrojo saltando del mesón-¿Y bien?...¿vamos a ir o no?

-Espera a que me duche y me cambie...-gruñó el joven de ojos ambarinos volviendo sobre sus pasos hacia las escaleras que lo llevarían hasta sus habitaciones.

-Eres peor que una chica tonto, moriré esperando aquí abajo...-se quejó el ojiverde examinando la cocina con un dejo de aburrimiento. Sobre la mesa había una tetera que humeaba con tranquilidad, al lado había una panera con algunos pastelillos. Y sobre una repisa de la cocina había una caja con cereal y otras varias de galletas, la cual fue tomada por Janus mientras Iroh tomaba un pastelito de canela y se lo comía de un bocado.

- Si no vinieras tan temprano no tendrías que esperarme, además si quieres puedes irte solo...-dijo zuko fuertemente mientras se perdía por las escaleras. Janus tan solo respiró con frustración mientras examinaba el contenido de la caja de cereal, tomó un puñado como un niño pequeño antes de meterlo a su boca dejándose varios restos de azucar en la cara.

-¿Leche?...-preguntó cortesmente Iroh mientras le pasaba un vaso con el cartón de la leche.

-Gracias señor-dijo el pelirrojo sentándose a la mesa con el tío de su amigo- ¿Siempre despierta de tan mal humor?

-Tú ya sabes la respuesta Janus...

-Si...no sé ni para qué pregunto- terció el muchacho tomando otro puñado de cereal.

...ooo...ooo...ooo...

-Bien, lo has dominado más pronto de lo que esperaba...-dijo Sokka viendo como la joven castaña se acercaba nuevamente hasta la baranda para salir. Su primera sesión resultó muy entretenida para ambos, la muchacha sonreía debido a que había aprendido algo nuevo, él sonreía porque la calidez de Suki le hacía sentirse bien, porque el mismo carisma de la niña le hacía feliz.

-¿Eso significa que te he sorprendido?-preguntó la castaña moviéndose torpemente fuera del hielo para alcanzar una de las bancas y poder quitarse los patines.

-Si...podría decirse que sí, aunque si fuera tú yo no me haría muchas ilusiones- rió el moreno tomando la mano de la muchacha para acercarla más al asiento. La patinadora tan solo se sorprendió de que aquel sujeto le tomara con tanta confianza de la mano para ayudarla, más sorprendida de que fuera tan caballeroso aún cuando su actitud fuera demasiado altanera...Sokka Masahiko era un contraste muy particular, muy diferente a la otra cantidad de hombres con los que convivía. Sin ser muy conciente ella terminó sentada y se quitó los patines antes de guardarlos nuevamente en su mochila.

-Bien Masahiko, tú también me sorprendiste, no esperaba de verdad que un completo desconocido para mí supiera tanto de patinaje...¿Acaso tú eres patinador?...-murmuró la castaña levantándose para salir con pasos pausados hasta la ruidosa calle, donde el sol ya iluminaba el paisaje de la ciudad.

-Yo...bueno, yo no...mi madre- murmuró entrecortado antes de poner sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Ohh ya veo...-dijo ella examinando con la vista el cambio en la expresión del muchacho, allí estaba de nuevo...eres cambio tan brusco, sus facciones se tensaban cuando hablaban del patinaje, sus ojos se obscurecía, su voz se hacía más ronca...Todo en él cambiaba y en esta ocasión se había hecho más que obvio. Suki bajó la vista tratando de entender que podía estar ocurriendo con él.

Sokka tan solo había cambiado de lugar su mirada, perdiéndola en algún lugar de los adoquines de la calle.

-Bien...¿te debo el café verdad?...Será mejor ir pronto porque son casi las nueve, aún podemos alcanzar un capuchino caliente...-rió la muchachita ajustando la mochila sobre sus hombros...se sentía muy bien estar con él, y aún no sabía porqué...Entendía que se había sorprendido por los conocimientos de Sokka sobre la materia del

patinaje, y por lo interesante y 'extraño' que era. No...estaba pensando tonterías ¿Él, atractivo para ella? No, eso no podía ser, él era un muchacho mayor, el cual nunca se fijaría en ella...bueno, aunque eso nadie podía asegurarselo. Pero la temática era que ÉL no podía ser 'interesante' y mucho menos...

Ella rió mientras caminaba un poco más adelante que él.

-Apresura el paso peresozo, ni yo que he estado patinando toda la mañana estoy tan cansada...-

-¿Acaso estar de pie indicandote lo que tienes que hacer no cuenta como algo 'agotador'?-

-Bueno...siendote sincera: No, no lo es-

-Que cruel eres Masagi...-dijo en broma el muchacho acercándose a ella- Por nada más que esa bromita quiero doble capuchino como paga...

-¡Hey! no desestabilices mi economía, aprovechado...-

-De acuerdo...entonces yo invitaré la segunda ronda de café¿te parece?

-Me parece que es a mejor idea que has sugerido en toda la mañana Masahiko...- sonrió la muchacha dando vuelta en una esquina- Eres muy inteligente...

-Gracias señorita, a mí también me agradan tus ideas-contestó el moreno sonriendole también, ella no era como las chicas cargosas de su universidad, era joven pero muy centrada y carismática...

-Me parece que esto es el inicio de una linda amistad Masahiko-

-Yo también lo creo...-asintió el moreno dejando que la joven castaña se atrasara un poco, y sin dar tiempo a más el muchacho topó la capucha de la chamarra de Suki y se la colocó sobre el cabello castaño, provocando que ella no pudiese ver.

-¡Masahiko! Ahora sí te pasaste-replicó ella quitándose la capucha mientras él estallaba en risas- Tonto...-añadió sonriendo antes de darle un empujón. Las mejillas de la muchacha estaban ruborizadas...De seguro el sonrojo era debido al enojo momentáneo por aquella bromita del moreno...¿verdad?...o quizás..¿por algo más?.

...ooo...ooo...ooo...

**Continuará...**

**XD okas¿vieron¿vieron? O-O escribí algo que me dejó un tanto desconcertada ¬¬U no puede estar tan mal ¿verdad? Diganme que no u-u por que al fin y al cabo la idea a mí me gusta pero no se que diran los lectores ) así que para enterarme que opinan deben apretar el botoncito de alli abajo y dejarme review, se los suplico de rodillas T-T dejenme sus opiniones, quiero seguir con este fic, el cual tengo el presentimiento de que necesita mejorarse pero ya que :P...Espero verlos pronto y descuiden D el zutara ya no tarda.**

**Sayounara, bye, bye.**


	4. Problemas con sabor a fresa

**No me tardé demasiado o.OUUuu ¿verdad? sólo digan que no ;--;…**

**Zuko:** Según ella su falta de creatividad se debe a las tareas y exámenes ¬¬…eso que sus clases terminaron hace una semana u.uU

**A ti nadie te preguntó ò.O Zu-chan. U-u Por cierto…feliz Hallowen a todos U seep, ya sé que fue hace más de medio mes, pero más vale tarde que nunca. Ahora les dejo para que lean y al final me dejen sus sugerencias y comentarios en un review. Vamos TT-TT no les cuesta nada, solo dirijan el Mouse hacia el botón que dice: GO**

**Disclaimer:** No son míos, son propiedad de los grandes Dante D. y Bryan K.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Corazón sobre hielo**

**Capítulo 4. Problemas con sabor a fresa**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una lluviosa y fría mañana, todo por culpa del otoño que ya se despedía y daba comienzo al invierno. Y aunque estuviese abrigado eso no quitaba en su totalidad el malestar que le producía tener que levantarse temprano para ir a su preparatoria.

Entró a las instalaciones e ignorando al resto del cuerpo estudiantil como hacía cada mañana, se dirigió hasta su salón de clases.

-Buenos días Sokka-

-Buenos días Haru, hoy no llegaste atrasado como de costumbre

-Al fin mi despertador sonó…

-Querrás decir que al fin pudiste escucharlo sin tirarlo por la ventana- rió el muchacho entrando a un aula, y ocupando su lugar seguido por su amigo.

-Si como sea, oye…¿Cuándo llega Katara?

-No lo sé, me dejó un mensaje diciendo que me llamaría luego para decirme el día y la hora en que debo ir a al aeropuerto a esperarla, pero aún no tengo noticias de ella-

-¿Puedo ir también yo?, hace mucho que no la veo-

-claro, no hay problema- asintió el joven, viendo entrar a su profesor- Esta será una larga mañana, la voz del profesor Takeda es mejor que las pastillas para dormir que toma mi abuela…- Haru tan sólo se rió por lo bajo comenzando a hacer caricaturas en una hoja, y al instante el ojiazul negó con la cabeza desaprobando el comportamiento infantil del muchacho.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Así que te vas a Osaka?-

-Si Jane- respondió secante la morena metiendo un par de pantalones en la maleta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte allá?

-El tiempo necesario...-

-Te vamos a echar de menos- dijo la mujer examinando la habitación casi vacía de la hija de Hakoda, y cuando paseaba su vista por las fotografías en sus portarretratos sobre el escritorio. Reparó en una muy especial, donde estaban los dos hermanos abrazando con cariño a sus dos padres que reían felices entre besos que les daban el par de muchachos.

-Esa es una bella fotografía…-comentó Jane tratando de tomarla.

-Lo sé…- Katara solo tomó el portarretratos antes de que ella lo tocara, y lo introdujo en su maleta. La mujer la miró sorprendida.

-Katara yo…-comenzó a decir la rubia

-¿Estas lista hija? Te ayudaré a bajar tus maletas abajo, y te llevaremos al aeropuerto-

-Sí papá, gracias…-asintió la morena, cerrando su valija y cargándola fuera de su habitación con dificultad. Hakoda observó el rostro sorprendido de Jane.

-¿Algún problema?

-No, tú tranquilo…todo está bien- sonrió falsamente la mujer pasando al lado de él, y dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de salir por completo. Cuando ya estaban en la puerta del departamento, el hombre detuvo por el brazo a su joven hija de cabellos trenzados.

-Deberías estar agradecida con Jane, ella logró posponer nuestra reunión de las tres, para poder acompañarte al aeropuerto…-

-Si, no sabes cuánto se lo agradezco- dijo con sarcasmo ella tomando su abrigo color rosa pálido del sillón.

-Por favor Katara¿no puedes tratar llevarte bien con ella?

-No puedo conseguir milagros papá- aspiró el aroma tan característico de su casa, mezclado con el fuerte perfume de Jane- No te preocupes por mí, solo disfruta mi ausencia, quizás puedas llevar a otro 'nivel' tu relación con tu querida Jane- dijo con molestia la ojiazul saliendo y dejando libido a su padre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bien aquí estamos Katara- dijo Jane cuando se hallaban frente a la puerta, por donde la joven tenía que ir para abordar su vuelo.

-Cuídate mucho hija, y dale mis saludos a tu hermano-

-Claro, lo haré- sonrió ella nerviosa con un bolso café sobre sus hombros.

-Espero que el vuelo no sea muy tedioso y largo-

-Será largo, pero me vengo preparada, traje mi walkman, toda mi colección de cds, y algunas revistas-

-Y por si te da hambre, te traje unos sándwiches de jamón con queso, la comida de avión nunca podrá suplir un delicioso sándwich a la Hakoda - ofreció su padre pasándole un paquete- ¿Ya le llamaste a Sokka para darle la ahora de tu llegada a Osaka?

-Si, ya le llamé, pero como no estaba en casa le dejé un mensaje, tengo previsto que llegaré allá el miércoles a las cinco de la tarde-

-Bien, cuídate- Hakoda abrazó a la joven, y ella sin poder reprimirse le correspondió sintiéndose vacía al separarse de él- Me siento tan culpable por no poder acompañarte…y dejarte ir sola.

-Ella ya es mayor, y es muy responsable, estará bien- dijo la mujer- Espero tengas suerte y que puedas pasar mucho tiempo con tu hermano…-

-Llámame en cuanto llegues a casa-

-Sí papá-

La primera llamada para abordar el vuelo hacia Osaka fue hecho por los altavoces y Katara guardó su refrigerio en su bolso, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre y se dejó abrazar por Jane.

-¡Nos vemos!- dijo ella a la distancia agitando su mano, antes de atravesar las puertas y perderse de la vista de su padre. Él tan solo respiró intranquilo al ver a su pequeña irse, para luego sentir la mano de Jane aferrando la suya.

-Estará bien…

-Lo sé, tiene el espíritu de su madre…-susurró éste sonriendo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Muchas gracias por prestarme tus apuntes de antropología Mayu- agradeció Haru devolviéndole un pequeño cuaderno rojo- Me has salvado la vida…no sé como pagarte el favor

-No hay cuidado, pero me podrías pagar acompañándome a almorzar-

-Claro, cuenta con ello…-indicó el joven caminando con ella por los pasillos hasta salir al campus en donde hallaron a Sokka recostado en una de las bancas sobre su mochila escuchando música en su walkman.

-Hey amigo, vamos a ir a almorzar¿vienes?-

-Por supuesto -

Pronto el trío estuvo caminando fuera de la preparatoria, hasta llegar a una calle en donde varios restaurantes de comida rápida y cafés atendían a los estudiantes que ya salían del campus. Entraron al lugar de siempre a ocupar su mesa de siempre.

-¿Les parece una pizza?-

-Claro…me leíste la mente Sokka- dijo Haru relamiéndose –Y unos batidos de fresa para acompañar, porque sé que son los favoritos de Mayu-

-Exactamente- rió ella mientras le hacían el pedido a la camarera-Oigan muchachos, cómo piensan soportar el entrenamiento tan riguroso de Yamazaki? Haru me mostró sus horarios y me parece que los están explotando demasiado-

-Sólo nos queda acostumbrarnos, porque hicimos las pruebas y nos seleccionaron, y si nos retiramos nos ganaremos el odio eterno del 'capitán'

-Pero pronto será época de exámenes…¿creen que podrán rendir?

-Yo no sé. Pero sólo nos queda dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo - dijo el castaño agradeciendo a la jovencita que les había traído los batidos

- No sé cómo le harás tú Sokka, pronto vuelve tu hermana y tendrás que pasar tiempo con ella-

-No había pensado en eso Haru-

-¿Vuelve Katara? Dios…no la he visto desde hace mucho. Me llevaba muy bien con ella, siempre fue muy despierta para su edad-

-Si, creo que se quedará un mes…¿verdad Sokka?

-Sí, dijo que extrañaba mucho Osaka y bueno a su querido hermano también-

-Ya hombre…Mejor apuramos el almuerzo porque pronto debemos volver a clases…-dijo Mayu

-Y no olvides, entrenamiento con Yamazaki hoy a las seis-recordó Haru

-Ohh si las cosas siguen así no tendré ni tiempo para pasar con Rezo, quizás deba ir a dejárselo a mi abuela Kanna-

-Pero a ella no le gustan los perros, es alérgica-

-Lo sé Mayu, pero a menos que tú quieras que se quede en tu casa y se coma a 'Bola de nieve' no veo otra solución-

-¡Hey! No metas a mi gato en esto-

-Tranquilos muchachos, Mayu: nadie se va a comer a tu gato- dijo Haru arrasando con su pedazo de pizza- y Sokka, sólo te pido que no me dejes solo con Yamazaki ahora, ése chico es extraño…no quiero ni saber cómo serán sus entrenamientos-

-No estarás solo, estará el resto del equipo también. Zuko tiene que tenerlos agrupados por categorías. Ustedes son solamente el equipo de primer año- murmuró la joven mordiendo su pizza

-Ya…como sea, pero no quiero estar sólo con ése monstruo, me da nervios sólo verle la cara tan inexpresiva, y fría. Como tú lo dijiste Sokka, pobre chica que lo tenga por novio…con ese genio y ése carácter mejor es nada-

-Veo que tienes suficiente tiempo para criticar la vida de los demás Matsue-dijo una voz varonil, haciendo que Haru escupiese el batido de fresa.

-Ehhh buenos…buenos días Yamazaki-

-Espero que no te hayas olvidado de nuestro entrenamiento de hoy en la noche, porque como veo que tienes mucho tiempo libre te juro que voy a reventarte con flexiones- amenazó el muchacho.

-Pero yo…yo…

-Masahiko, Mayu- saludó el joven a los otros dos, dejando completamente paralizado a Haru antes de entrar al restaurante y pedir su almuerzo.

-Tienes una suerte horrible compañero-

-Cállate Sokka¿no le viste el brillo en los ojos? Va a matarme…-

-Te lo tienes merecido, no deberías hablar así de la vida de los demás…-

-Ohh vamos Mayu, sólo porque seas su conocida, no significa que debas defenderlo así…-

-Él es una buena persona, y tiene sus razones para actuar así. No deberías cuestionar los motivos ajenos. Ha tenido una infancia muy difícil-

-¿Ahh si¿Porqué lo dices?-

-Yo no voy a explicarte ese tipo de cosas, y él está en todo su derecho de hacerte trabajar el doble si quiere, es tu entrenador y no te matará hacer más flexiones-

-Pero no tiene porqué desquitarse de ese modo conmigo, si yo no he hecho nada…-

-Sí lo hiciste Haru…assh no importa, será mejor irnos al campus- La muchacha tomó sus cuadernos, sus libros y su batido, antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hasta el mostrador para pagar su parte de la cuenta.

-Ahora sí la hiciste Haru- dijo divertido Sokka

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ése par de niñatos, se creen mucho por que son los integrantes más jóvenes del equipo, pero ahora verán que esto no es un juego de guardería. Esto en verdad es una competencia seria-

-Calma Zuko…no tienes porqué alterarte así- recomendó su amigo pelirrojo caminando con dirección a la casa del capitán del equipo.

-Juro que aunque muera en el intento, esos dos se convertirán en excelentes elementos de las artes marciales-

-Bien, pero no deberías estresarte. Ya terminaron las clases del día de hoy, y por suerte no tienes muchos deberes, podrás entrenar tranquilamente con ellos hoy en la noche-

-Por cierto, quiero que tú vengas conmigo. Necesito toda la ayuda posible-

-Me halagas compañero…- sonrió agradecido el ojiverde entrando y quitándose los zapatos.

-Deja tu mochila en la sala, veré si hay algo de comer en el refrigerador-

-Yeap…por cierto gracias por dejarme venir en las tardes, de verdad me queda mucho más cerca ir desde aquí a la preparatoria que volver a mi casa…-

-No, no importa…Aquí solo estamos mi tío y yo por la tarde, así que no hay problema en que vengas. Hoy creo que salió al centro a atender unos asuntos. ¿Limonada o gaseosa?

-Gaseosa- De pronto algo captó la atención de Janus. Un par de zapatillas deportivas moradas estaban en la entrada. ¿Acaso alguien más estaba en la casa?¿Acaso una chica?

-Enseguida vengo, iré al baño-

-Si, estás en tu casa Janus- le dijo sarcástico Zuko desde la cocina.

En cuanto el pelirrojo llegó hasta el pasillo que daba al baño, escuchó lejanamente el sonido de una canción. Parecía ser rock o quizás metal proveniente de la habitación de su amigo.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó el dueño de casa acercándose con un par de sándwiches en la mano.

-Al parecer tienes visitas..-

Ambos se acercaron hasta las pesadas puertas de la recámara, y las abrieron.

-¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!?- gritó Zuko alterado y asustando al ojiverde.

-Vaya forma de recibir a tu querida prima- dijo una joven de cabellos negros, ojos castaños casi dorados, tez blanca y pestañas espesas, recostada sobre la cama del capitán del equipo.

-¡Selena! Baja tus sucios zapatos de mi cama- reprendió él

-No seas tan delicado, recién acabo de llegar, al menos podrías preguntarme cómo me ha ido en mi viaje ¿ o no?...-

-No me interesa saber cómo te ha ido, quiero que bajes de mi cama-

-Listo, ya…-dijo ella saltando ágilmente de la cama y revelando una altura promedio de alguien de unos catorce años- Hola, mucho gusto soy Selena Karasawa-

-Janus Sugawara…-se presentó divertido al ver como Zuko sacudía el cobertor de su cama como quitando el polvo y/o gérmenes.

Ella llevaba unos pantalones holgados, una remera ajustada de color rojo, y el cabello sujeto en la parte de atrás con una cinta verde. También tenía muchas pulseras en las muñecas, y unos calcetines rosados.

-¿Amigo, pareja, prospecto o conocido de mi primo Zuko?-

-Soy solo su amigo- rió a carcajadas el pelirrojo

-¡Selena, si aprecias tu vida te recomiendo que dejes de hacer esos comentarios!-

-Veo que ya has encontrado a tu prima, Zuko…espero que la trates con mucho cariño y respeto. Porque tu tía Yasuko está de viaje por su trabajo y nosotros debemos cuidarla hasta que regrese- dijo Iroh que estaba de pie junto al marco de la puerta riendo ante las ocurrencias de la niña.

-Por cuanto tiempo va a quedarse?- dijo lo más amablemente que pudo el joven de ojos ambarinos.

-Quizás una semana, o dos…o tres…o un mes…-

-¡Basta Selena!-

-Yaa…pero tú preguntaste cuanto tiempo me quedaba, así que te respondí-

-Tranquilos niños- dijo Janus buscando algún parecido entre esos dos disque 'primos'- ¿Porqué no mejor vamos a la sala a comer algo?

-Excelente idea Janus-san…-La niña tomó uno de los sándwiches y lo introdujo en su boca, quedando sus mejillas rellenas con la comida.

-¡Selena! Eso era mío- se quejó Zuko, recibiendo como respuesta una serie de sonidos guturales provenientes de la boca de su prima- Por favor, traga eso…

-Esto….será mejor dejarlos solos- sonrió el anciano saliendo de la habitación con pasos lentos, pero al instante se escucharon sus carcajadas a lo largo del pasillo.

-Que astuto que es mi tío, la hermana de mi madre le pide que cuide a este pequeño demonio, y me lo carga a mí…-suspiró derrotado el muchacho.

-Ohh vamos, ella no parece ser tan mala…-

-Te la regalo si quieres Janus, porque no planeo llevarla al entrenamiento de hoy…-

-¿Entrenamiento¿Puedo ir? Prometo que no seré un estorbo- dijo ella

-¡No! Antes muerto…No Selena, no me pongas esa cara de 'cordero degollado' porque no servirá. Solo funcionaba cuando tenías siete años, ya tienes quince tonta, eso no te va a servir con nadie y mucho menos conmigo-

-Por favor Zu-chan…¡Llévame¿Acaso planeas dejarme solita aquí en casa?-

-Ohh buen punto Zuko. No puedes dejarla sola… es muy peligroso, además de que seguro quiere ver la ciudad ¿verdad Selena?- le sonrió el ojiverde ocasionando que ella le correspondiera y se riese asintiendo.

-Janus…-gruñó Zuko

-¿Qué tanto daño puede causar?- preguntó el pelirrojo saliendo de la habitación seguido de la niña.

-No tienes idea Janus, no tienes la menor idea…-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ya lo sé. Aún no hay mucha acción pero se pondrá bueno. Ya me soñé el final del fic la noche de Hallowen 0 xD…así que valdrá la pena.**

**Zuko:** Sólo leerán sus desvaríos después de consumirse varios kilos de chocolate, caramelos, paletas, dulces y gusanitos de gomitas ¬¬ No se pierden de mucho u-u

Encierro a Zuzu en una gran calabaza de plástico**) Y ya saben que sus reviews serán más que agradecidos en el siguiente capítulo. Una cosita más, díganme que tipo de personaje podría ser una pareja sub-alterna para Sokka, solo escriban en su review: **1) Azula XD 2) Yue O.OU 3) Ty Lee :P see toy loquita. No pregunten y xD solo voten.

**Ahora mis queridos amigos. Los siempre agradables Agradecimientos n.n**

**Kagomechan **(Muchísimas gracias por tu mensaje amix. T.T me conmueve mucho, mucho. Y no te disculpes XD Me dejaste review y eso es lo más importante xD besos y espero te haya gustado el capi) **nino-sama** (kyaa, yo tampoco pude resistirme a la idea de las ropas ajustadas ;D jejeje y sip, soy tramposa O.oUUuu se nota? No mucho verdad?...por cierto ya viste que incluí a Selena y si dices 1, 2 o 3 incluiré a próximas víctimas jejej. Sayonara y gracias por tu bellísimo review nino-san) **Mimiru **(Personaje inventado por Mua xD al que quiero mucho y que no pude dejar de incluir. Para más información leer detalladamente Ella es mi pecado en esta misma sección. Mil gracias por tu mensaje n.n) **Itzumi-chan** (Ya viene muy cerca amix xD (Zuko: ¬¬ en el próximo cap) Shhh Zu-zu no me arruines el momento x.x .. Psss Gracias por tu review xD) **Argen **(Ejem…mil gracias por tu apoyo. XD Por cierto AU son las siglas para Universo Alterno xD. Y O.o en cuanto a lo de la princesa…puede ser xD ya lo leíste 1, 2 o 3. Muchas gracias por la idea xD) **Alexandra **(See, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Ambos son taan lendo. Y creo que sí esa tipeja, que salió tratando de conquistar a NUESTRO zuko, debe morir x.x En fin. Gracias por tu review y espero que me sigas leyendo. Se pone mejor) **Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon** (Gracias por leerme y dejar tu opinión. Nop amix, Janus es 100 x ciento marca: Samara xD. Es un personaje que cree para mi otro fic: Ella es mi pecado. Espero te haya gustado este capi)

**Hasta la próxima actualización. Y saben xD ¡¡voten!!**


	5. Desafío

**Corazón sobre hielo**

**Autora: Samara Lestrange**

**Capítulo 5. Desafío**

* * *

El suave sonido de la puerta siendo abierta, bastó para alertar los sentidos del gran pastor alemán que dormitaba tranquilamente en la alfombra de la sala, se levantó y dando largos pasos se acercó hasta la entrada de la casa donde un par de voces que se le hacían muy familiares habían comenzado a resonar.

-¡Enserio que has traído demasiadas cosas, Katara! Mujer tenías que ser, mira nada más cuanto equipaje, y soy yo el que tiene que cargarlo todo-

-Deja de quejarte, bebé, sólo traigo lo indispensable-

-¿¡Indispensable! ¿De verdad crees que esto es indispensable? ¿Me has visto la cara de tonto o qué?-

-Te he visto esa cara desde que éramos niños, hermanito- rió la muchacha entrando por delante a la residencia, donde un fuerte ladrido la sacó de su diversión. Rezo se hallaba allí bastante tenso y algo confundido, como si hiciera un gran esfuerzo por traer a su memoria a la persona que se hallaba delante suyo.

-¿Rezo?- murmuró la castaña con algo de inseguridad- ¿Mi pequeño Rezo? ¡Mira lo grande que estás! ¡Cuando te deje era solo un cachorro! ¡Estás inmenso!- dijo ella arrodillándose y extendiendo sus brazos al enorme can, éste al escuchar mejor la melodiosa voz de la joven, dejó de dudar y batiendo la cola se abalanzó sobre su anterior dueña, la cual comenzó a acariciarle el pelaje- ¿Qué le has estado dando de comer? Está verdaderamente grande, parece un oso-

-Es mi consentido- dijo Sooka algo jadeante mientras terminaba de meter las maletas en el recibidor de la casa- Lo alimento con la mejor comida balanceada para perros-

-Ohh es tan hermoso- dijo ella recibiendo juguetones lamidas en el rostro- Rezo bonito, ¿Quién es mi chico bonito?-

-Creí que ya te habría olvidado, vaya sorpresa- Sooka cerró la puerta tras de si y observó a su hermana menor disfrutar dándole mimos al can, un lejano sentimiento de nostalgia vino a él, al verla nuevamente en casa. Es verdad que había cambiado mucho, ahora era toda una señorita, estaba más alta y los rasgos de su rostro habían adoptado un cierto aire de madurez. Cada día ser veía más como su mamá….realmente le hacía tan feliz ver a su hermana finalmente en casa.

-¿Sokka?- le llamó ella al notar lo ensimismado que estaba el muchacho, mirándola con mucha nostalgia y una boba sonrisa en el rostro- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Porqué pones esa cara?-

-No pasa nada- murmuró el ojiazul apartando un poco la vista-es sólo que…- dudó un momento mientras sentía la vergüenza inundarlo- es solo…que de verdad…me alegra que estés de vuelta-

Katara se sorprendió un poco y sintió una profunda culpa, al ver la casa tan vacía y a su hermano tan abandonado. Habían pasado años desde que lo había visto. Aquel muchachito que los despidió en el aeropuerto ahora se había convertido en un joven hombre, pero que estaba tan desolado por dentro y que había que tenido que pasar por muchas cosas lejos de su familia.

Con cierta timidez la joven se puso de pie y se acercó lentamente al muchacho para abrazarlo con suavidad. Escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Sokka susurró un triste: Lo lamento, antes de sentir los brazos del ojiazul rodearla también.

-No importa- respondió él al sentir en ese abrazo todas las cosas que deseaban decirse el uno al otro, pero que no podían- No importa Katara, lo importante es que ahora tú estás aquí, que estamos juntos otra vez-

Sintió unas cálidas lágrimas en su hombro, mientras la joven sollozaba silenciosamente, él sólo continuó abrazándola mientras sentía que una nueva paz renacía en su interior. Cuánto había deseado poder sentir nuevamente el calor de alguien a su lado, apoyándole y entendiéndolo, llenando ese espacio que solo la familia puede llenar.

Pasaron unos segundo más antes de Sokka fuera traído nuevamente a la realidad.

-Venga, Katara, ya es suficiente…-carraspeó él algo avergonzado, agarrándola por los hombros para alejarla un poco- Comienza a ser hora de cenar, creo que deberíamos preocuparnos por eso ahora ¿No te parece? Yo tengo mucha hambre- dijo con una amplia sonrisa, que logró alegrar el rostro de su hermana- Apuesto que también tienes hambre-

-Tu como siempre pensando primero en la comida…eres lo peor- se quejó ella entre risas mientras se limpiaba las mejillas con las manos- Definitivamente tu estómago rige tu vida ¿No te avergüenza eso?-

-Claro que no- dijo con total seguridad- ¿Entonces qué dices? ¿A qué lugar te apetece ir? Conozco unos lugares muy buenos por aquí cerca…-

-Yo cocinaré- afirmó Katara haciéndose su camino hacia la cocina, dándole la espalda a un aturdido Sokka-

-¿Eh? ¿Ahora? ¿Porqué? -

-Simple y sencillamente porque tengo ganas de cocinar- dijo ella desde la cocina, siendo alcanzada rápidamente por el mayor- ¿Acaso no puedo? Sabes que no cocino tan mal-

-No es por eso-replicó él viéndola abrir el refrigerador y sacar algunas cosas de él- Katara, enserio…no necesitas molestarte, hoy podemos comer fuera…-

-Sokka, de verdad quiero hacerlo- dijo ella con una dulce voz- Deseo que cocinemos juntos, como solíamos hacerlo antes ¿te acuerdas? Yo cocinando y tú cotilleando y probando todo antes de que esté listo-

El muchacho lo pensó unos segundo y luego sonrió ampliamente acercándose hasta el refrigerador- Está bien, hagámoslo entonces…¿Qué crees que puedes preparar con lo que hay aquí?-

-…-

-¿Katara?

-Incluso siendo yo…con lo que hay aquí no se puede hacer nada-

* * *

-¿Estás seguro de que no te olvidas nada?- preguntó Katara aún con su pijama puesta, y con un agitado Rezo a sus pies.

- Claro que no, además yo soy el hermano mayor, no queda bien que mi hermanita sea la que me diga algo así- rió Sokka acomodándose los zapatos para salir de la casa.

-No puedo creer que madrugues tanto para ir a la universidad- admitió la muchacha bastante sorprendida- Cuando estábamos en el colegio, siempre eras el último en levantarte, y vaya que nos costaba hacer que te despertaras-

-Las cosas cambian Katara, ya no soy el mismo niño irresponsable de antes. Dijo él acariciándole la cabeza-

-Suenas tan convencido que casi me lo creo-

-Eso duele un poco- murmuró él entrecerrando los ojos- Bueno me tengo que ir, tengo clases, te encargo a Rezo, dale de comer ¿Si? Su comida está…-

-En la alacena junto al triturador de basura, lo sé- suspiró la castaña- Tú vete tranquilo ¿Te veo para almorzar?-

-Lo lamento tengo mi horario repleto el día de hoy, pero llegaré a tiempo para que cenemos juntos-

Katara se acercó y acomodó el cuello del abrigo de su hermano, alisando un poco la tela mientras éste la miraba algo sonrojado - ¿Qué haces?-

-No me mires así, simplemente te arreglo un poco- contestó ella- No me vengas con que te avergüenza con los años que ya tienes encima-

-No molestes, Katara, ya me voy, cuídate tú también-

-Nos vemos, hermano-

….

Sokka cruzó rápidamente la calle, donde algunas otras personas ya pasaban de ida a cumplir con sus actividades diarias. Una delicada brisa helada se deslizaba agitado las hojas secas del suelo, mientras unos suaves rayos de sol bañaban la ciudad que ya despertaba.

El moreno cruzó un par de calles más y al final llegó al lugar de su cita.

La verdad, no tenía clases hasta las nueve de la mañana, pero tenía algo que hacer antes. Algo muy importante.

-¡Sokka!- saludó alegremente una joven castaña que estaba de pie en la puerta de la estación, llevaba el cabello suelto y un lindo abrigo color verde oscuro que resaltaba la blancura de su piel y una falda color azul marino, con unas botas color café- ¡Pensé que no lo recordarías y que te dormirías!-

-Claro que no, soy un hombre palabra ¿Acaso no se me nota, Suki?-

-Para nada, a kilómetros se nota que eres del tipo de chicos que se duerme fácilmente hasta las dos de la tarde-

-Qué grosera eres- dijo él dándole un golpecito juguetón en la cabeza- Aparte de que dije que te devolvería el favor de invitarme a comer el otro día, invitándote a desayunar-

-Oh perdón por haberte ofendido, es verdad que mi estómago depende de ti el día de hoy- dijo ella guiñándole el ojo y riendo inocentemente- No debo jugar con mi suerte ¿eh?-

-Eso mismo, ahora déjate de juegos y sígueme, iremos a un lugar donde sirven un desayuno americano muy bueno-

-¿Estás tratando de insinuar algo Sokka?- dijo ella comenzando a caminar a su lado pero mirándole ofendida-

-No quiero decir nada malo sobre la comida de Kyoshi, está bien, pero no para el desayuno-

-Más te vale- dijo ella volviendo a su actitud relajada de antes, Sokka pudo notar que incluso su andar era bastante acompasado, era delicada, sus movimientos eran bastante finos incluso fuera del hielo. Por alguna extraña razón en algún punto de aquel extraño 'entrenamiento de patinaje' Ella había terminado por llamarlo por su nombre, y él a ella. No es que fuera una gran barrera, considerando la actitud tan libre que tenía esa muchacha.

Era difícil tratarse con formalidades cuando ella era tan extrovertida.

Había algo en Suki que bastaba para hacerlo sentir relajado, para tumbar sus barreras y permitirle sonreír sinceramente como hace muchos años que no podía hacerlo. ¿Eran sus alegres ojos llenos de entusiasmo? ¿Era su enérgica forma de jugar con él? ¿Era su inocente forma de arrugar la nariz cuando algo le disgustaba?

En este punto él ya no podía saberlo, sólo sabía que estar con ella era relajante. Y por el momento…eso bastaba-

-¿Sokka? Estás muy callado, eso es raro ¿te pasa algo malo?- dijo ella parando de repente delante de él-

-Estoy bien, no pasa nada-

-¿Seguro?- preguntó ella poniéndose de puntitas para acercar su cara a la de él. El moreno se quedó estático al verla, eso sí era incómodo. Aquella chiquilla no tenía la menor noción de lo que era mantener el espacio personal-

-Sí estoy seguro, ahora quítate- dijo él sujetándola de los hombros y alejándola, sintiendo que sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

-Es lo que me gano por preocuparme por ti- gruñó ella mirándole molesta- Mira nada más, estás rojo ¿No me digas que estabas pensando cosas innecesarias?-

-¡Claro que no! ¿Quién pensaría algo como eso?- le refutó él frunciendo el ceño-

-Te enojaste, eso solo indica que estaba en lo correcto- se rió ella - ¿Acaso pensaste que me acerqué para otra cosa? Oh mira nada más lo mal pensado que puedes llegar a ser-

-¡Suki!- definitivamente embarazoso-

-Descuida, descuida, ya no te molestaré- dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa- solo estoy jugando no te lo tomes tan enserio, me preocupa que seas tan formal-

-Eres tú la que no se toma las cosas enserio- le contestó él, mientras unas chicas vestidas con sus uniformes de instituto pasaban por allí mirándolos y tapándose las bocas mientras se reían con complicidad. _'¿Pero qué les pasa a esas?' _se preguntó el ojiazul extrañado ante ese comportamiento.

-¿Sabes? Si sigues sosteniéndome así….se puede malinterpretar- dijo Suki con inocencia, mientras Sokka se daba cuenta que seguía sujetándola por los hombros, entonces se puso nervioso y la soltó de golpe haciendo que la castaña se tambaleara para recuperar su equilibrio- ¡Qué torpe, casi caigo por tu culpa!-

-¡Fuiste tú la única culpable!- regañó él dándose la vuelta y acomodándose su abrigo para ganar tiempo y no mirarla a los ojos- Tú fuiste la que empezó todo esto-

-Claro, ahora debemos culpar a la linda chica por todo esto- dijo ella fingiendo molestia mientras se alisaba la falda-

-Has sido tú la que se acercó demasiado-

-Claro, claro…tú échame toda la culpa si eso te hace sentir mejor- dijo ella cerrando los ojos y rehaciendo su camino- No te preocupes, no volveré a acercarme para que no tengas tiempo de malpensar lo que hago-

-¡Suki!- dijo él, sabiendo que la joven sólo estaba fingiendo estar molesta, y él lo mismo, sólo le seguía el juego.

-Créeme que no volveré a acercarme así a ti de nuevo sólo para molestarte– dijo mientras él trataba de alcanzarla y ella caminaba rápidamente delante suyo, y tratando de que él no lo oyera bajó la cabeza y con una suave sonrisa terminó susurrando:- Porque la próxima vez que lo haga tal vez vaya enserio…-

* * *

-Tal vez debería ir de compras…-decía Katara mientras terminaba de guardar la ropa recién lavada de Sokka en su ropero- Hace mucho que me fui, me pregunto que estará de moda ahora ¿Cómo habrá cambiado el centro? ¿Habrá algo nuevo? Quisiera ir con Sokka-

Rezo estaba hecho un ovillo sobre la alfombra del dormitorio de su dueño, durmiendo plácidamente. Katara sonrió ligeramente mirando la habitación de su hermano, definitivamente no había cambiado en nada, seguía tal y como lo recordaba, incluso las fotografías seguían en el mismo lugar.

La ojiazul caminó por la habitación y se sentó en el borde la cama, tomando entre sus manos un pequeño portarretratos con una foto de toda la familia, de todos, incluso su madre. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse al ver esos rostros tan felices, esa familia tan unida de la cual sólo quedaban recuerdos…

-Aún no le he dicho a Sokka que papá está con otra mujer en Londres…-susurró ella- Porque no sé cómo se lo tomaría…yo aún no lo he podido entender-

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que había llegado y después de haber desempacado el primer día, no volvió a llamar por teléfono a su padre. Ella también estaba fastidiada por todo esto. Si era honesta consigo misma, era la razón por la que había emprendido su viaje de vuelta a Japón esperando refugiarse un poco en los recuerdos, escapando de la realidad tan cruel que tenía allá.

-Desearía que todo pudiese ser como antes…mamá-

Rezo al escuchar los suaves sollozos de Katara, levantó sus orejas y abrió sus ojos. Levantándose y estirando sus largas patas se acercó a la morena y estrujó su cabeza contra las manos de la joven. Ésta sólo sonrió entre las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas- ¿Lo has cuidado muy bien, verdad? Sokka me ha sorprendido…de verdad ha madurado y ha sabido avanzar entre toda esta oscuridad…-

Acariciando las orejas del can Katara tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire mirando por la ventana- Incluso la casa no está tan destrozada como esperaba encontrarla…Sokka…realmente se ha convertido en alguien fuerte ¿verdad? Ahora es mi turno de dar un paso adelante-

Rezo estaba a gusto disfrutando de los mimos que recibía, cuando de pronto escuchó el teléfono de la habitación resonar. La joven se sorprendió y levantó el auricular.

_-¿Katara?-_

-Hola Sokka ¿Qué ha pasado?-

_-Qué bueno que te encuentro en casa, pensé que estarías de compras, después de todo son las 5 de la tarde-_ el muchacho se oía inquieto al otro lado de la línea- _bueno, ese no es el punto…la verdad es que, espero que no te molestes, pero necesito…necesito que me hagas un favor-_

-Claro, no hay problema- dijo ella algo extrañada por la voz de su hermano- ¿Qué sucede?-

_-…bueno yo…ha pasado algo curioso-_

El pastor alemán dejo la habitación batiendo su cola, en busca de su plato con comida, y cuando iba por las escaleras se sobresaltó al escuchar a su dueña gritar algo como:- ¿¡COMO ES ESO DE QUE TE HAS OLVIDADO TU BOLSO PARA TU ENTRENAMIENTO DE HOY EN LA TARDE Y QUE QUIERES QUE TE LO LLEVE!

* * *

-Ese tonto Sokka- masculló muy molesta la joven de ojos azules, entrando al campus de la universidad, rápidamente deslizando entre el mar de estudiantes que se aglomeraban dirigiéndose hacia la salida- Y eso que le dije si se olvidaba de algo, y encima se enojó porque lo dije…me retracto de lo que dije, sigue siendo un niño olvidadizo…-

Katara siguió caminando, dándose cuenta de que el lugar era inmenso y le costaría encontrar lo que buscaba -Disculpa- llamó a un muchacho que pasaba tratando de captar su atención- ¿Podrías indicarme dónde quedan los vestidores del gimnasio? Tengo un encargo y no sé exactamente adonde dirigirme – levantó un bolso deportivo negro.

-Ahh claro, sigue recto por este lado hasta la puerta principal, luego ve hacia la izquierda y verás los letreros-

-Muchas gracias- dijo Katara rehaciendo su camino, continuó hasta dar con las indicaciones que había dicho el muchacho. Era realmente un fastidio que en el día que ella planeaba irse de compras, a su descuidado hermano se le olvidara llevarse su bolso para su entrenamiento- De verdad que no sé dónde tiene la cabeza estos días- suspiró entrando por las grandes puertas del gimnasio, se podía escuchar un barullo de voces masculinas en el fondo, al parecer el entrenamiento estaba por comenzar.

La ojiazul caminó un poco más buscando el pasillo que la llevaría al vestidor de varones, donde esperaba encontrar a su hermano y de una vez hacer su entrega. Pasaron un par de jóvenes, bastante bien parecidos, con el cabello ligeramente mojado y con las camisetas en igual estado, ambos detuvieron su charla al verla husmear por ahí, se rieron preguntándole si necesitaba ayuda con algo o si estaba perdida, antes de que siguieran adelante.

Katara quería morirse de la vergüenza. Esta era realmente incómodo- Grandísimo bobo ¿Dónde te encuentras?- aún con el sentimiento de incomodidad se quedó mirando el pasillo, lo mejor sería esperar ahí, Sokka tendría que aparecer tarde o temprano. Sólo esperaba que quedándose allí lograría mantenerse alejada de los problemas.

-¡Oye tú!- La joven se sobresaltó y silenciosamente maldijo su pésima suerte, al parecer los problemas siempre iban a seguirla.

Katara suspiró resignada volteando hacia el muchacho que se acercaba con una aura que pareciera que podía matar a cualquiera. Éste era alto, de piel blanca y un alborotado cabello castaño, seguro que era uno de los tantos estudiantes que entrenaban ahí- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo en este lugar? El gimnasio está reservado para el equipo de artes marciales esta tarde, está completamente prohibido para cualquier otro estudiante el estar aquí-

-¿Eh? Lo siento, yo solo …-

-No me importa escuchar tus estúpidos balbuceos, sal de aquí ahora mismo si no quieres problemas - le espetó el muchacho con pésimos modales, sin permitirle justificar su situación. La morena frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de lo cretino que era el tipo, y se cruzó de brazos mirándole desafiantemente- ¿Acaso estás sorda? Te dije que te fueras-

-¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para tratar así a las personas? No sé quién rayos seas pero esa actitud tuya apesta, deberían enseñarte educación-

-¿Disculpa? – El joven se quedó de piedra al escuchar semejantes palabras, y por un momento se le quedó viendo. Era la primera vez que una chica le hablaba así, claro, exceptuando a su hermana.

-Lo que oíste, tonto. Ni siquiera dejas a la gente explicarse, ¿Qué clase de cretino eres?-

-Tú no eres de esta universidad por lo que veo- eso tendría que ser, nadie que le conociera se atrevería nunca a hablarle así.

-¿Y eso qué? ¿Te da derecho de tratar a los demás como si fueran basura acaso?- dijo ella sumergida en una terrible guerra de miradas asesinas, viendo qué voluntad se sobrepondría a la otra. Ahí fue cuando Katara notó los felinos ojos de color ámbar del muchacho que tenía el rostro crispado de ira.

-Lárgate de este gimnasio- le amenazó el con un voz siseante-

-Planeo quedarme aquí hasta atender los asuntos que tengo pendientes, y que por cierto no te incumben- añadió dándole la espalda, o al menos eso fue lo que intentó cuando sintió una fuerte mano ceñirse a su muñeca. La morena se espantó al sentir la calidez de la mano del joven que la acercó a su rostro para decirle de manera muy sanguinaria- No juegues con tu suerte, señorita…-

Katara con un rápido movimiento deslizó su muñeca del agarre descuidando al muchacho, se dio la vuelta y preparó su puño para estamparlo en la cara del sujeto, pero éste logró reaccionar y detuvo el golpe con su mano. Ella se sorprendió, al igual que él. La joven intentó un nuevo ataque liberándose de él, haciendo una fugaz maniobra se deshizo de su agarre y trató de acertar un golpe en el estómago pero él ya había leído a través de sus movimientos y con una destreza digna de un homicida logró desequilibrarla y terminó por acorralarla contra la pared utilizando como ventaja su estatura y su fuerza.

-Suéltame, suéltame ahora si sabes lo que te conviene- ella forcejeó pero él sonrió vilmente- ¡Te he dicho que me sueltes, grandísimo cretino!-

-Me has sorprendido, niña- rió el disfrutando de verla acorralada- ¿Has tenido el descaro de retarme? Uh muy mal jugado, nunca ha habido nadie tan valiente…o estúpido como para hacerlo-

-Cierra la boca y suéltame-

-No, claro que no- El muchacho estaba realmente interesado, aquella chiquilla había logrado hacerle dudar, y lo peor es que era una bocazas que no tenía el mínimo temor de él. Incluso ahora seguía mirándole con odio. Él se permitió la libertad de aspirar el suave aroma a duraznos de la chica, acercando maliciosamente su rostro al de ella. Sus brillantes y altaneros ojos de un peculiar azul….se le hacían extrañamente familiares, el alborotado cabello castaño que caía en cascada tras sus hombros, y su pequeña boca fruncida tratando de contener la rabia que sentía.

Sencillamente era…interesante.

- ¿Por si acaso niña, no te he visto antes en algún otro lado?-

-Claro que no, si hubiera conocido a un imbécil como tú en el pasado estoy segura que lo recordaría- dijo cruelmente con una sonrisa- Ahora haz el favor de alejarte, el tenerte tan cerca va a enfermarme…-

-Eres muy audaz debo reconocerlo…- dijo él aumentando la fuerza sobre las delicadas muñecas que aprisionaba- Aunque también hablas demasiado…odio eso en las mujeres-

-Grandísimo infeliz- susurró la ojiazul sintiendo como si de repente esos ojos ambarinos pudieran ver a través de ella. Era una mirada tan penetrante que estaba comenzando a hacerle sentir miedo, nunca antes la habían mirado de esa manera. Comenzaba a sentir su corazón desbocarse y latir contra sus oídos. Estaba aterrada, esto no podía seguir así, tenía que lograr que ese sujeto la soltara antes de que él se diera cuenta de que su pulso estaba saliéndose de control.

-¿Nerviosa?- rió él aún con su rostro muy cerca, disfrutando de la calidez del frágil cuerpo que estaba apresando.

-Maldito cretino…-objetó la menor tratando de alejarse.

De pronto algo rompió aquel extraño momento. Alguien que ambos conocían se estaba acercando: -¿Katara?-

Al escuchar esa voz provenir del pasillo ambos de sobresaltaron, pero la joven fue más lista y aprovechando la distracción del mayor logró darle un buen rodillazo en el estómago que hizo el castaño retroceder agarrándose el abdomen. En eso Katara agarró el bolso negro del suelo y corrió al encuentro de su hermano que acaba de salir por el pasillo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te busqué como loco en la entrada de la Universidad-

-¡Eres un tonto, Sokka!- le dijo ella, con las mejillas rojas al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba hace poco.

-¿Yamazaki-senpai?- llamó el ojiazul dándose cuenta que ahí atrás estaba el capitán del equipo con una cara que daba miedo, agarrándose el abdomen y acercándose a ellos.

-Ahhh con razón se me hacía tan familiar, tenías que conocerla. Esa actitud arrogante e imprudente, sabía que la había visto en otro lado-

-¿Qué ha pasado?- susurró Sokka a su hermana, pero ella sólo miraba furiosa al que era el capitán del equipo- ¿Qué sucedió?-

-¿Quién es? ¿Tu novia?- preguntó Zuko muy mosqueado viendo cómo el muchacho colocaba protectoramente sus manos en los hombros de la chiquilla.

-Es mi hermana, Yamazaki-senpai- contestó Sokka mirando de mal manera al joven de cabellos castaños que no había dejado ni un segundo de observar a Katara.- Yo le pedí que viniera, tenía que entregarme un encargo-

- Eso aclara incluso más las cosas- El joven realmente estaba molesto, habían pateado su honor, ella, una niña, y lo peor es que no era cualquier niña, era la hermana de Masahiko, el sujeto que detestaba más en todo su equipo de inútiles- Supongo que sabes que está totalmente prohibido que ingresen otras personas al gimnasio durante las horas de práctica ¿verdad, Masahiko?-

-Sí, lo sé, pero ella no lo sabía…no se lo dije, así que si vino hasta aquí no fue su culpa-

-Sí, estoy al tanto de que no es su culpa, pero es tuya por no avisarle y no hacer cumplir las reglas. Masahiko , 10 vueltas al gimnasio luego del entrenamiento para que no se te vuelvan a olvidar las normas- dijo tajantemente antes de darle una última mirada a la chica y darse la vuelta caminando altaneramente hacia el área de entrenamiento.

-Idiota…-masculló Sokka apretando sus puños-

-¡Eso no es justo Sokka! ¿Cómo puedes dejar que te castigue sin replicar nada? Yo voy a hablar con ese Yamazaki o lo que sea y a decirle unas cuantas cosas, aún no estamos a mano…-dijo ella haciendo su camino para seguirlo, pero el mayor la detuvo.

-Ya basta Katara, de verdad…discutir con él no te lleva a nada bueno. Además sólo se va a desquitar conmigo. Ya tengo una llamada de atención y no necesito otra. Créeme él puede hacer que tu vida se convierta en un verdadero infierno…-

-Pero..-

-Ya olvídalo- dijo su hermano acariciándole la cabeza para calmarla- Gracias por traerme mi mochila, necesitaba mi cambio de ropa – rió el joven ojiazul levantando el bolso y caminando nuevamente hacia los vestidores- Tranquila, ya vete a casa, llegaré un poco tarde…mmmm… por razones obvias, pero llegaré-

-Está bien, yo cocinaré algo ahora, así que ven con mucha hambre ¿Si?-

-Eso no lo dudes-

* * *

-Zukooo…tengo hambre…-dijo por enésima vez Selena con su cabeza colgando del borde la cama, y con sus pies apoyados en la pared- Zukoo, te digo que tengo hambre…voy a desfallecer…-

-¡Ya te dije que ése no es mi problema, ve a ver el refrigerador y prepárate algo, come alguna fruta o qué se yo!- espetó de muy mal modo dándose la vuelta y dejando de lado el libro que leía.

-Pero tengo hambre…-masculló la muchachita – y en el refrigerador no hay nada para comer, todo está de preparar y no tengo ganas de cocinar-

-¡Tú eres mujer, tú ve a la cocina y prepara algo!- El joven apoyó nuevamente sus codos en su escritorio y se agarró la cabeza tratando de ignorar a su estresante primita.

-El tío Iroh dijo que debías cuidarme, no me estás cuidando…-dijo haciendo un puchero- Tú eres el mayor en esta casa y por lo tanto es tu deber ir a la cocina y preparar algo, si el tío no está tú estás a cargo-

-¡No es mi problema!- volvió a decir el castaño girando su silla de golpe y encarando a la muchacha- Si tanta hambre tienes ve a la tienda que está a tres calles y compra algo y deja de molestarme, tengo una prueba pasado mañana y aún tengo mucho que estudiar-

-Eres el perfecto niño estudioso y cumplido…que asco me das- dijo ella levantándose con el cabello negro revuelto-

-Selena, no juegues con mi paciencia- advirtió Zuko, revisando en su mochila y extrayendo de allí un billete- Toma, ve y compra algo para mí también, tanto escucharte me ha abierto el apetito…pequeña molestia-

-¿Eh? ¿Comprarte algo después de que me trataste tan mal?-

-Si no quieres, entonces compra algo con tu propio dinero-

-Está bien, está bien, sólo estaba bromeando- dijo tomando el dinero que Zuko le extendía con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia- ¿Y qué te traigo?-

-No lo sé, me va bien con unos fideos instantáneos y algo para tomar-

-¿Enserio piensas dejarme ir solita hasta la tienda? ¿Y si algo malo me pasa?- dijo fingiendo miedo- ¿No te preocupa que pueda pasarme, Zuko?-

-Para nada, más bien tengo pena por aquel que te haga algo, estoy seguro que lo destrozarías a golpes –

-Eres un mal primo, como desearía que Janus estuviera aquí, él seguro me acompañaría, porque él si es un caballero, tiene buenos modales, no como cierto malhumorado, gruñón, pocos amigos, hostil, rezongón, antipático..-

-¡Vete de una vez!- estalló Zuko arrojándole una almohada que Selena esquivó por muy poco-

-¡Eres horrible!- chilló Selena sacándole la lengua para luego bajar las escaleras corriendo-

Zuko suspiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse, esa niña realmente lo iba a enloquecer, era un caos total. Se levantó de la silla con pasos pesados para levantar la almohada que estaba en medio pasillo. La colocó sobre su cama y se estiró haciendo sonar las articulaciones de su espalda. Volvió a mirar el escritorio con sus libros abiertos…y sintió el sueño apoderarse de él.

No estaba de humor para hacer nada, por más que leía no podía concentrarse. Y no era todo culpa de Selena y su irritante charla…era más bien que cada que intentaba concentrarse y leer, inconscientemente recordaba unos desafiantes ojos azules. Distraídamente llevó una mano hasta su estómago, el lugar donde aquella mocosa lo había golpeado. No era un golpe que pudiera precisamente derribarlo, pero era la primera insensata que se había atrevido a hacerle algo como eso.

Era su orgullo herido el que le hacía recordarla una y otra vez. Su cabello, sus rasgos tan finos pero a la vez tan furiosos contra él. Su voz firme y demandante como si creyera que tenía la autoridad para mandar a cualquiera.

No podía dejar las cosas así, esa niña….esperaba encontrarla en alguna otra ocasión, y cuando eso pasara planeaba cobrárselas todas. Jamás pasaría por alto semejante insulto.

-Así que la hermana de Masahiko…- suspiró tomando una toalla que estaba sobre una silla, y comenzando a caminar hacia el baño.

Necesitaba una ducha fría para relajarse y olvidar un poco. Ya maduraría su venganza contra esa muchacha. Él se iba a asegurar de que conociera perfectamente con quién se había metido.

* * *

- Ese Zuko, realmente es un pesado, debería ser más flexible porque si sigue así nunca conseguirá una novia- suspiró saliendo de la tienda, cargando la bolsa con los víveres que acababa de comprar, tomó la botella de juego que acababa de comprar y la abrió tomando le primer trago – Es el colmo, en qué está pensando al dejar salir tan tarde de la noche a una joven tan linda como yo…y sola, en un vecindario que no conoce-

Subió una calle más y caminó hacia la izquierda, donde realmente no había ni un alma. Sólo enormes portones de madera que protegían las grandes casa de estilo antiguo. Aquel lugar realmente era un muy lujoso, al parecer reservado solo para gente de élite-Estos malditos ricos, es por eso que Zuko es un estirado…necesita desenvolverse en lugares más abiertos… - comentó dando una vuelta más en la siguiente calle, pero para su sorpresa no terminó donde esperaba- ¿Eh? Un momento…¿Qué calle es ésta? ¿Vine por aquí hace rato?- se preguntó algo asustada- No puede ser que me pierda, sólo estoy a tres calles…- Selena se dio la vuelta y pensó volver sobre sus pasos pero unos perros al final de la calle comenzaron a ladrar furiosos. Aunque no los podía ver, se escuchaba que eran muchos, y muy grandes. Lo cual sólo le crispó aún más los nervios-

-Oh no, oh no, oh no…no puedo volver por esta calle, si sigo recto probablemente llegue a la casa de Zuko ¿verdad?- se dijo a sí misma riendo de manera nerviosa- no necesito volver por aquí –

Tenía miedo de que esos perros que se escuchaban a lo lejos pudieran aparecer de la nada y perseguirla. De pequeña ya le había pasado algo así y por eso no le gustaban para nada los perros. Siguió subiendo por la calle y terminó en una calle cerrada.

-Bravo Selena, tu sentido de la orientación hizo lo suyo otra vez- se felicitó con sarcasmo. Miró alrededor pero no había nadie a quien poder preguntarle. Realmente esto se había puesto feo, tendría que volver por donde vino.

Nuevamente los perros volvieron a ladrar furibundos, y la morena sintió pánico, porque parecían estar acercándose- Zuko…¿Dónde estás grandísimo bobo?- preguntó sintiendo su corazón latir a mil. Tenía que volver a casa y nadie la iba ayudar pues se dejó el celular en la casa.

Aunque los perros estuvieran acercándose tenía que volver por donde vino, y lo mejor era hacerlo rápido. Tomando aire fuertemente comenzó a correr calle abajo, corrió llegó a la esquina y dobló, cuando de pronto vio a lo lejos una figura que se acercaba con sus tres grandes perros con sus correas que ladraron agitados al verla, tanto fue su miedo al verlos que se tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó estrepitosamente, sintió pánico y mucho dolor en su rodilla, sólo podía pensar en levantarse rápido y seguir corriendo-

-¿Estás bien niña?-

Selena se abrazó a sí misma en el suelo con aprensión esperando lo peor, pues esa persona se acercaba junto con sus fieros canes que no dejaban de ladrar exaltados-Niña, te hice una pregunta, ¿Estás…? ¿Selena?-

La muchacha abrió los ojos y reconoció al joven pelirrojo amigo de su primo- Janus…-

-Me asustaste al verte aparecer así de la nada, pero dime ¿estás bien?-

-¡No te acerques!- chilló haciéndose hacia atrás, pues llevaba en su mano las correas de los perros que ahora lucían agitados y querían acercarse a ella a olfatear- No te acerques, no dejes que se acerquen por favor-

-¿Ellos?- preguntó inocentemente levantando las correas- Tranquila son inofensivos-

-¡Solo no lo hagas!-

-Está bien, está bien…-murmuró él amarrándolos a un poste de luz que estaba cerca de ellos, una vez los aseguró se acercó a la muchacha, para ayudarla a ponerse de pie- Vaya caída la que tuviste-

-Sí, gracias…es que me asusté mucho…- susurró limpiándose el polvo de sus jeans-

- Pero…¿Qué haces por aquí, la casa de Zuko está hacia allá- le dijo apuntando hacia la derecha-

-Ya decía yo que algo debí haber hecho mal- comentó ella con una sonrisa derrotada- Es que fui a la tienda por algo de comer y terminé equivocándome de calle, realmente mi sentido de la orientación no es nada bueno

-Eso puedo verlo – dijo el mayor sonriendo mientras le ayudaba a levantar las cosas que se habían salido de la bolsa- Bueno, tranquila, yo estoy aquí y te llevaré hasta allá-

-Gracias, de verdad…me alivio mucho verte…pero dime ¿Qué haces tan tarde fuera de casa?-

-Paseo a mis mascotas-

-¿Son tuyas esas cosas?-

-Sí, adoro a los perros- Janus volvió hacia ellos y los desató, acariciando sus cabezas para calmarlos- Realmente están muy alterados, debe ser por el olor de la comida - Selena fulminó con la mirada a aquellos animales peludos que batían la cola ante los mimos del pelirrojo- Bueno, vamos entonces, te llevaré a casa-

-Gracias- dijo ella caminando al lado del joven, a una buena distancia de sus mascotas mientras Janus reía muy divertido- ¿Realmente odias a los perros no?

-Sí, no son mis animales favoritos, yo prefiero a los gatos- susurró-

-Ya veo, pero tú tranquila, mientras yo esté contigo no tienes por qué temer, no dejaré que te hagan nada-

-Mmm….-Selena agachó la cabeza algo cohibida por esas palabras, apretó un poco la bolsa y dijo:- Oye Janus, ¿No te gustaría quedarte a cenar?

-¿Eh? ¿Cenar? ¿A estas horas? ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Tío Iroh salió en la tarde y recién vuelve mañana por la noche, por lo que estoy al cuidado del cabeza de aire caliente –

-Ahh y por eso no has comido nada aún, eso sí es triste, no te preocupes, me quedo, pero…aviso que no soy muy bueno en la cocina-

-Yo puedo defenderme, yo puedo preparar algo y será como un agradecimiento por haberme ayudado-

-No te preocupes por eso …pero ¿sabes? Es extraño que el señor Iroh salga así de repente ¿No les dijo a dónde iba?-

-no, sólo salió misteriosamente-

-Raro…bueno ya estamos aquí, entonces entraré-

-¡Gracias, Janus! ¡Primo Zuko, ya estoy en casa y traje comida !-

Unos minutos después solo se escuchó: ¿¡Qué demonios pensabas cocinar con malvaviscos, galletas y chocolates! ¿¡Qué está mal contigo pequeña molestia!

-Lo siento, pero eso iba a comerlo yo-

-¡MI SOPA DE FIDEOS Y MI BENTOU ESTÁN TODOS APLASTADOS!-

-Eso fue un accidente-

-¿¡Y porqué rayos está Janus aquí!-

-Vine a cenar-

-¡No tenemos nada para cenar!-

-Yo voy cocinar, primo Zuko así que traquilízate-

-¡NO VAS A QUEMAR LA COCINA MIENTRAS YO ESTOY A CARGO!-

-No debe ser tan difícil, eres tan alarmista-

-¡SELENA BAJALE EL FUEGO A LA COCINA, SE ESTÁ QUEMANDO!-

-¡NO ES CIERTO, SÓLO ESTÁ…ESTÁ….AHHHH!-

-¡SELENA!-

-¿¡COMO LO APAGO!

-¡OLVÍDALO HAY QUE HECHARLE AGUA!-

-¡AGUA!-

-Creo que lo mejor es que pidamos pizza ¿no lo creen?- comentó Janus, sabiendo que todo eso era una batalla perdida-

* * *

**Primeramente disculparme con todos aquellos que estuvieron siguiendo el fic durante estos últimos años, pues lamento mucho haber desaparecido de esta manera . Un buen justificativo: La Universidad. Así es, finalmente llegó el día y estoy en la universidad tratando de convertirme en una adulta responsable (RISAS xD como si eso pudiera pasar) El caso es que recordé que tenía esto pendiente y planeo terminarlo, tarde pero lo terminaré eso es una promesa, para que lo lean todos aquellos fans de avatar que cada día surgen.**

**Espero les guste como ha quedado. Prometo que la calidad de escritura va a ir mejorando poco a poco, y les prometo una trama muy interesante, seguiré adelante desarrollando más los personajes y de verdad explotaré la trama como se merece. En el siguiente capítulo hace finalmente su aparición: El trío de chicas extrañas (Azula, Ty-Lee y Mei) y es finalmente cuando se pone muy bueno.**

**Lamento haberle dado tantas vueltas pero necesitaba que los personajes se conocieran. Ahora sí manos a la obra.**

**Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer atentamente a todas aquellas personas que animaron el fanfic, incluso en mi ausencia, un agradecimiento especial para:**

Flower of Night, itoldher, Mimiru, Mr. Grogg, Eleos Argentum, Misao Kirimachi Surasai, Shio_san, Radika Sundari, Bake-tsuki, Gaby, TopToop, GothicGirl-MC, Andrés, Hyuuga-inume, Zukya, Hermy, Azura-k y EclipseLunar02

**Espero que si aún lo siguen leyendo no les decepcione este nuevo capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias por su paciencia.**

**Y espero que lleguemos hasta el final con esto.**

**Nos vemos pronto¡**

**Samara-Lestrange**


End file.
